Season 2: Ruthless Aggression
by HealingWinds
Summary: A sequel to 'A little bit of Credibility'  Re-done this Story  The ruthless aggression thing as really got on Abigail. It gets even worse when everyone doesn't feel safe with Kane around.
1. Ruthless Aggression

Ruthless Aggression

Abigail lost her Diva's Championship against Beth Phoenix at the PPV TLC in a chairs match. That really much told her that she needed more training. Sure, the returning Chris Jericho trainer and taught her everything he knew. She adopted her father's finisher, Spear, and the Edgecution. Plus, the injured NXT mentor Sin Cara taught her most of the high flying moves she would learn and know.

She was angry John Laurinaitis. For one, he was getting himself involved in CM Punk Royal Rumble match against Dolph Ziggler, and two, Abigail wanted a rematch for the Diva's Championship against Beth Phoenix, but instead she got a match against Natalya.

"…I'm so ready to pound Natalya with a Spear." Abigail was pulling up her sky blue wrestling boots on before the RAW supershow started. She was both angry and pumped up for her match tonight. Abigail wasn't the only one in her locker room. With her were Zack Ryder and her boyfriend, CM Punk.

She wore a white and blue tight long shirt that was halfway above her knees. The white shirt had a blue star on her back and blue stripes cross it. Her wrestling boots where sky blue, but had white star on both boots with white stripes crossing them. She also wore tight sleeves that went below her shoulders and to the wrist. She also wore white wrestiling tights that had blue star on both sides then the blue stripes going down. She had black elbow and knee pads. Also whenever she walked down the ramp, she was going to wear a blue leather jacket that had a hoodle. That will have a white star on the hoodle, white star on her left side of her Jacket. She then had a white stripe across the jacket.

"Someone is pumped up!" Zack said, giving a high five to Abigail. "Good luck with you're match against Natalya, Abby." Zack patted her back.

"Zack, a wise, good, boyfriend once said that 'luck is for losers'. I'm gonna prove that in my match." She grinned at Zack. This caused CM Punk to grin and walk towards her with his WWE title. He kissed her check and said, "Go get 'em, tiger."

She nodded and kissed him back. She ran out of the locker room and just in time too, because as soon as RAW started her match was coming up next.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to another night at RAW! Michael Cole along side with The Hall of Famer, Jerry 'The King' Lawler!" Cole yelled out happily as the camaras turned to the screaming WWE fans. Like usual they were showing up thier WWE signs.<p>

'I created the Sound of Madness. Wrote the book on pain. Somehow I'm still here, To explain...'

Sound of Madness by Shinedown hit and everyone in the arena cheered for Abigail as she appeared away from backstage. She had her jacket on and her hoodle over her head. "We get to start off RAW with a Diva's match, Cole!" King said cheering for Abigail too.

"Speaking of Ivy, King. I bet she's got to be proud of her father, Edge, to be in the 2012 Hall of Fame." Cole said, decided that he'll try not to bash on Abigail for the night, despite the fact that he knew that she hated him for calling himself 'Voice of the WWE'.

"Yeah! She's gotta be! As far as I heard, she and Christian are going to be Edge's inductees for the Hall of Fame!" King said proudly.

Natalya's theme soon hit next and right away, the WWE fans started booing her as she made her way to the ring. "Natalya and Abigail have been in a war of words on Twitter ever since Abigail lost to Beth Phoenix at the PPV, TLC in a first time ever Diva's chairs match."

Natalya and Abigail soon stared down each other, not fearing each others glances. "Yeah, she told Ivy on twitter that she'll never get a chance to face Beth Phoenix again, because she is 'unbreakable'. She also said that she got what she deserved when she choosed to not join the Diva's of Doom." King said while he looked at Natalya and Abigail in the ring.

"What Ivy said what really lead to this match, and I quote, 'Are you serious, Natalya? Talking trash on Twitter? Why don't you put you're money where your mouth is and say that on RAW?'" Cole had a copy of what Abigail said on Twitter, which made John Laurinaitis this match. At least Abigail is going to give her all at Natalya, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Before I want to start this Natalya, I just want to say something. I'm going to bring something back into the WWE that alot of you guys know very well. Think of it as a little tribute to Kurt Angle. I-" Just when Abigail was about to say more, Natalya snatched the microphone from her and said, "Listen here, Ivy. You are nothing more than a mutt who is trying to get attention around here. You are never going to get a chance to beat my best friend, you got that?"

That really struck a nerve to Abigail. She grabbed the microphone back from Natalya and yelled, "Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" The WWE fans cheered at Abigail's sudden out burst she just did.

"I'm really getting sick and tired of you're crap, Natalya. Sure, I respect the fact that you're from the Hart family and I probably have a lot of respect you, but that don't mean I have to be friends with you, Eve, Kelly, or anyone else in this arena! I came here for one thing only! The Diva's Championship! You can call me any damn thing you want! It won't matter to me!"

She got right into Natalya's face, "And what I was going to say before you interupted me is that I'm about to show you, the WWE fans the true meaning of...Ruthless...Aggression!" With that Abigail hit Natalya with the microphone and started punching her until the refeere had to pull her off of Natalya and rang the bell for the match to start. Abigail took off her jacket and threw it over the ring but landed on the mat.

Abigail ran up to Natalya and kicked her on the head, which made her held her head in pain. She went of the top rope and stood there as she saw the WWE fans jumping and screaming for her to hit Natalya. She rised her elbow and did a Diving elbow drop to Natalya then quickly went for the pin.

1..

2..

Natalya kicked out at the cound of ten. When Abigail picked her up by the head, Natalya punched her once on the stomach. This made Abigail back away from Natalya. Natalya grabbed her head and lifted her up for a suplex. Abigail was lifted then dropped to the ring, she felt pain on her back and quickly backed away from Natalya once again.

"Aw, what's the matter, Ivy? Are you going to cry?" Natalya started to taunt her by pretending to cry.

Abigail was pissed now. She quickly stood up and jumped on the top rope, and kicking Natalya's head. Once it hit on impact, she was on the ground. It didn't knock her out, but it hurt. She backed away again, this time she prepared Natalya for a Spear by kneeing down on a turnbuckle to the opposite direction where Natalya was trying to get up.

She closed her eyes, grew a grin, lifted her head up, then yelled out, "Ruthless Aggression! YEAH!" She looked at Natalya as she was about to get back up. When she did, Abigail Speared her and then got the pin.

1...

2...

3!

The bell rang and Abigail stood up with the referee holding up her wrist. "And the winner of this match, Ivy!"

"And Ivy picks up the win with a spear! I bet Edge is proud of that!" King smiled at the winner of this match. Cole just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything on the matter.

In the ring, Abigail looked down at Natalya and whispered, "Look who's crying now?"

'I'm here to show the world! I'm here to show the world! Come on! Bring it on!'

The WWE fans boo'd at Dolph Ziggler as soon as he made his way to the ring with Vickie Guerrero. As Natalya left the ring slowly on her feet, Abigail stayed in the ring. "Oh come on! What in the world is Dolph doing out here?" King didn't look too happy when Dolph entered the ring. As for Abigail, she was about had it with Dolph Ziggler.

"Keep you're cool, Ivy. I just wanted you to give your boyfriend a little message before the Royal Rumble." Dolph spoke with a microphone. "You see, he doesn't realise that he is going to lose to this show off at the Royal Rumble. Tell him that I am going to win and everyone around here will be forced to get on thier knees for me as the new WWE Champion and I'll make sure you are the first one!" As Vickie Guerrero clapped for Dolph, the WWE fans boo'd even louder.

Ivy placed a hand on her forehead and asked for a microphone. Justin Roberts gave her one and Abigail said, "You can go tell him yourself at the Royal Rumble, hotshot. For now, you can answer to my ass cause I'm not bowing down for you anything!"

As the many Ooo's lifted in the arena, the cheer's also lifted for Abigail. Dolph got right in her face, but Vickie stopped him and took the microphone from him. "You don't talk to my man like that!"

"You know what? I don't care. So I suggest you get out of my face, Vickie..." Now Abigail had no time to play around and looked at Vickie with a serious look on her face. Vickie looked away then quickly tried to slap Abigail. She saw this and blocked her hand and punched Vickie in her face, making her fall on the ring.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Dolph yelled, shoving me to the turnbuckle. Abigail stumbled on the turnbuckle, but she quickly caught the glance of Dolph Ziggler and tripped him. His face hit the top of the turnbuckle. Once Vickie stood up and left the ring, she stayed at ring side yelling at him to get rid of her.

Dolph turned to Abigail with an angry look on her his face, more than glad to get rid of her. "Bring it on, Dolph!" Abigail yelled. She wasn't all at bothered to go against Dolph and is ready to fight.

'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'

The WWE Champion came runing down the ramp and into the ring, without his title. Dolph saw him coming after him and left the ring with Vickie. CM Punk was mad as hell. He had every right to be! Dolph touched his girlfriend and he wasn't going to just let him beat her up. From the moment CM Punk came out from backstage, the crowd cheered for CM Punk coming to the rescue for her girlfriend.

"You don't touch her! You got that?" He yelled out to Dolph.

He quickly turned his attention to Abigail and a look of concern was shown on his face. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, Vickie and Dolph tried too..." Not to mention she was sore from her own match. When they smiled together, CM Punk raised her wrist like a referee would do followed by the cheerful voices of the WWE. Both of them left the ring together and went backstage so CM Punk can get ready for the main event for tonights episode.


	2. Even when she gave him a black eye

HealingWinds Notes: My Jacob Cass is based on WWE 12 Jacob Cass.

* * *

><p>Even when she gave him a black eye<p>

Did she really had a problem with Dolph Ziggler? Yes, when he was messing with her father Edge and her mother, Kelsey, durning a story line. The one she could really blame was Vickie Guerrero, who was the master mind of that whole thing. That lead to the firing on Smackdown and Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero free to stay on RAW.

Eh, she wasn't good friends with him outside the storyline anyway.

When she was walking with CM Punk back to his locker rom, David Otunga ran up to them. It looked like he wanted to tell both of them something. "What do you want, Otunga?" CM Punk asked harshly.

"I just came to tell you that the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the interim General Manager of RAW, John Laurinaitis want you two to know that you two in a mixed tag team match against Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Guerrero next week." He nodded at us and looked at Abigail.

"By the way, he also said that you earned another shot at the Diva's Championship against Beth Phoenix at the Royal Rumble." After that he left us alone.

CM Punk watched him leave, then looked right back at the former Diva's Champion. "Looks like you are going to have you're first mixed tag team match with me."

She couldn't be more happy about that. "Yeah, and that's good. I'll be ready for the match next week and Royal Rumble." CM Punk patted her on the shoulder, "Ever since you lost to Beth always sound like you want to kick someones ass."

"You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." He whispered and kissed her once on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Cena! Look out!" King yelled.<p>

It was too little too late when Kane came out of no where behind John Cena. When the red light went back on, he was already attacking John Cena. The two men started throwing punches at each other until Kane threw in a powerful one back at him. Enough to make Cena fall to the ground.

These men have been going at it for the past month, but it seemed weird, yet John Cena seemed to want to get after Kane for the things he's done. There was a hole in the ring and John Cena was about to be drag him down to the hole...or hell.

'I don't want to regret! Never taking the first step! And I don't want to regret shying my name from lips!'

Jacob Cass, the one who was the current winner for this sesson's NXT, came to the rescue to his NXT Pro John Cena as his theme Resistance to Resilience hit. The WWE fans knew that he was fast like Evan Bourne and that was enough to save John Cena from Kane and pull him out of harms way.

"Dang! Jacob Cass came here just in time to save Cena!" King said to Cole.

"Yeah, if he didn't make it Cena will be forced to be in hell with Kane..." Even Cole seemed to thought that John was going to hell. Both men backed away from the hole, fearing what Kane will do next. Zack made his way towards the two from the ring, checking to see if both of them were okay.

"You both okay, bros?"

John nodded at his best friend, "Yeah." He looked at his former NXT rookie. "Thanks Jacob for saving my butt."

"No problem J-" Just when Jacob was about to say his mentors name, flame erupted from the hole that Kane hid in. That, made Zack, John, and Jacob freak out, coming together into a little group. When the flame started to die down, the three men started at the hole for a little while.

For the career of Jacob Cass, this was only the begining.

* * *

><p>It was after Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne finished and won their match. It was only until a few minutes until CM Punk's match at the main event. Before he got in the ring, in his locker room sat down at a chair and looked at his phone from his jacket pocket. He just got a text from an unknown number. It read, 'She's going to pay, Punk.'<p>

At first he didn't know what the hell was going on and he shoke it off because he though it was just some loser just threating him. That's when he heard someone yell out, "Someone get Jack and some medical personnel over here!"

CM Punk thought to himself, 'Wait...Jack...?'

He sat up and opened the door then looked to his left. He followed a referee to three backstage personnel. His eyes quickly set on Abigail, who had looked like she have been attacked, tried to stand up. She almost fell, but she quickly leaned against the wall. He quickly ran up to her, helping her up with both of his hands. Jack quickly passed by CM Punk to quickly check on Abigail. Soon enough, the camera men quickly followed, that they were in time to catch up what happened.

Even the GM, John Laurinaitis, heard all the noise not to far and came to see what was wrong.

"Ivy, are you okay?" Jack asked.

She nodded, but her ankle and stomach said differently. "I-I'm...fine."

One backstage personnel, Jerry, said, "It really doesn't look like it."

"Who in the hell did this to you?" CM Punk asked Abigail.

"Dolph Ziggler..."

CM Punk just told him to keep his hands off of her! He had a match with Jack Swagger and probably both Dolph and Vickie are going to be in his corner. It was very weird how that text and then this happened. He only let him talk to Eve until she would walk with him in the main event!

Laurinaitis saw that dangerous look on Abigail's eye and said, "Now Ivy. I think you should go with Jack to get yourself checked out, before you do something you might regret."

She looked up to him with a frown, "Shut up."

"Ivy, I want you to go to the medical room with Jack, okay?" CM Punk too, saw that look in her eye that made her want to just want to beat someone up. "I want to beat his ass!" She yelled out in anger.

"I know you do, but I'm more concerned about you right now. Let me handle the ass kicking and after I beat Jack and give the beating of a life time to Mr. Zigglers, I'll come in the room to check on you, alright?" Yeah, a lot of concern was written in the face of CM Punk. In truth, she wasn't going to be doing much of anything, so she nodded at him. CM Punk gave a kiss on her head and let her go to the medical room with Jack.

"Look, Punk-"

CM Punk quickly turned to Laurinaitis and threw his hands up, "I'm starting to wonder if you planed all of this!" This sudden out burst just gave a confused look on the RAW Interm GM face.

"Punk, I don't know what you mean..." He said.

"You don't know? You been interfreeing in my matches! Now you had to send Dolph to attack my girlfriend?" He yelled at Laurinaitis.

"You listen to me, Punk! I'm not a big fan of Abigail, but I would never do anything that might hurt her or any of the divas!" He yelled back at him. As he was wearing his wrestling gear he had his jacket on and picked it up his cell phone from its pocket. The screen show it still had the text saying, 'She's going to pay, Punk.'

"Is this your phone number?" CM Punk asked him.

"No that's not! I don't give out my phone number to anyone here, even you." He said seriously. CM Punk growled and placed it back on his jacket pocket, giving him the same dangerous look that Abigail had.

"If I ever found out that you are in this not only I'm going to kick Dolph's ass, but I'm going to kick your sorry ass too! I'll really make sure you don't make plans to sneak attack my girlfriend, you hear me?" The fire in CM Punk's eyes made the GM of RAW think about what he was going to do and didn't say anything as CM Punk left him to go face Jack Swagger.

It looked like Laurinaitis really had nothing to do with this mess. All he can do right now was wait for Jack to say that Abigail was still clear to fight for next week's match. He was a bit concerned for Abigail...which was strange for him to do.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Abby. You're not injured. Just have a bruse from you're stomach and your ankle is okay. Just put ice on your stomach while your here."<p>

"Alrighty."

Jack gave her an ice back and Abigail held it on her stomach and sat down on the table. She can see Laurinaitis coming in the medical room and talking to Jack. She would only glare at Laurinaitis until he was done talking to Jack and walked towards her.

"Abigail, you know I had nothing to do with this..."

"I know."

He could give a confused expresstion to Abigail. "Wait, what?"

"I can tell if your lying or not. Dolph Ziggler was alone anyways." Abigail sighed as she kept on putting pressure on her brused stomach. "I still believe you out to get my boyfriend, so don't think I'm on your side."

Laurinaitis can hear a 'hmph' out of Abigail's mouth. "You're still able to compete right?"

"Of course. I'm not going to back down from the mixed tag team match." As Abigail looked down to look at her bruse, Laurinaitis left her and Jack in the medical room. Jack turned on the flat screen HD TV on the left side of the room and saw the match about to end.

'CM Punk goes for the GTS...it hits!' She saw CM Punk go for the pin.

1..

2..

3!

'Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, CM Punk!' They played his theme as the referee raised his wrist. The minute he looked at Dolph, he ran right for him and attacked him. Abigail and Jack can hear Cole say, 'There's a sneak attack by CM Punk!'

Then they can hear King say, 'Well, Dolph had it coming either it was a sneak attack or not!'

* * *

><p>Both of them started fighting until security got in the way and seprated both men. That's when Laurinaitis showed himself to the two men and the WWE fans. He got the usual boos from the crowd.<p>

"Punk, I know your angry with me. I did not plan the attack on Ivy." He said with the raspy sound on his voice. "If you don't believe me then go ask Ivy."

CM Punk didn't even want to listen to Laurinaitis right now. He still wanted to beat on Dolph Ziggler. Refeeres came by near the two men just incase they were going to break out once more. Dolph Ziggler didn't even want to fight CM Punk, so he left with Jack Swagger, who was taunting at CM Punk, and Vickie Guerrero.

When CM Punk finally started to calm down he walked away from Laurinaitis, not bothering to talk to him or yell at him right now. He was soon backstage looking for the medical room. Once he found it, he saw Abigail sitting on the table with an ice bag on her stomach.

"Is she okay?" He asked Jack.

"Yeah, she just has this bruse on her stomach and her ankle is fine." He nodded and let CM Punk walk towards Abigail. "That bastard gave you a bruse." He growled.

"Yeah, but I gave him a black eye so we're even." Abigail said proudly. She got off of the table and started to walk slowly. CM Punk helped her walk by putting her arm around his neck. As they left and said goodbye, they were out looking for CM Punk's locker room where Abigail left all of her stuff there.

Before they would make it, they spotted Josh Mathews holding a camera. It seemed that he was making his way to interview us. "Ivy! Hold up a second!"

"What is it, Josh?" Abigail asked.

"I just wanted to ask that do you trust Laurinaitis after he said that he he didn't plan the attack on you?" Before Abigail would answer she saw down on a medal box, which probably had equipment inside, but Abigail didn't bother about that. There CM Punk stood side by side with Abigail as the camera panned over to them.

"Do I trust him? Hell no. Just because I can tell if he's not lying about him not getting inloved with the attack Dolph Ziggler did to me that doesn't make me trust him. It was already too late for him to earn my trust when I know he's out to get CM Punk. Why? Because its my gut feeling. Usually, my gut is always right about things that are out to get people." She went over to her ankle and put pressure on it. It only hurt a little bit, but now she could walk on her own. "No matter what that douchbag puts in his way, he'll make it out still the WWE champ."

"About your ankle, is it okay for you to be in the ring next week?"

"Of course! The doctor, Jack, just told me and Punk that I'm clear to be in the mixed tag team match. There is a guarantee that I'm be going to kick Vickie's ass and then winning the Diva's Champtionship back on my shoulder." Abigail said once she rested her arms on her lap.

"Okay, thanks for your time Abigail. See you next week, guys!" Josh yelled out as he was leaving. Abigail waved him goodbye and looked at CM Punk. "Should we head out?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	3. Long live the dream

Long live the dream

_Next week, Anaheim California_

This was the first time Abigail had been to Anaheim California. She liked the city a lot! Sadly, she had to be in their gym until RAW would start before one or two hours. She had to be there on time to be in the mixed tag team match.

She heard that Mick Foley would be starting off RAW which was great because she always like his hardcore ways. She was the one of the many people she looked up to.

RAW was about to start and when it did, first it showed the speech when Martin Luther King Jr said, 'Free at last, free at last, god oh mighty, free at last!' Today is the day where Martin Luther King Jr's birthday.

Now once was that settled, RAW started its theme and after that Mick Foley came down to the ring right after the theme was done. The WWE fans were happy to see Mick Foley and was obviously not forgoten. As he stood in the ring he started talking about he wanted to be in the Royal Rumble and letting his two kids see him for the first time in the ring. Dolph Ziggler came towards the ring without Jack Swagger, of course Vickie Guerrero with her in her wrestling gear, but having the black eye. It didn't show much, but his eye was a bit dark. He said that he show just go away and let a superstar who worked so hard for the Royal Rumble for that superstar to win the rumble.

"Just do all of us a favor, Mick and just go away!" Dolph kept staring into the eyes of Mick Foley.

CM Punk's theme hit and not only CM Punk came out, but Abigail too. She wore her same new wrestling gear she did with that match with Natalya, just she also wore the leather jacket with the hoodie, only the color of it is red and white. The two men and Vickie Guerrero looked at the duo as they did their entrances.

Once they made it to the ring Abigail was the first one to speak, "If you excuse me," She looked at Vickie. "...you guys are going to have to deal with me being a fan for just a few seconds." When she looked at Mick Foley she said, "Mr. Foley! It's good to see you here in Anaheim California!" She shock hands with him. "Thank you, Ivy." Mick said.

"Yeah, Mick! How are you doing?" CM Punk asked.

"I'm doing great, thanks. I'm willing to go to the Royal Rumble despite what this guy says." Mick pointed to Dolph Ziggler.

"Speaking of Dolph, do you still have that black eye? Then the rumors were true when Ivy kicked your ass." CM Punk grinned at Dolph as he patted and rubbed Abigail's shoulder.

"She doesn't diserve to be in the same ring as me! And when you disrespect me like that I don't care who I have to beat up to get respect around here! I don't care if its her, you, or Mick Foley! You guys probaly got the same clothes from the same homeless person on the street! So why hang out with me at all?" He asked all three of us.

Abigail rolled her eyes and once again the first one to answer, "At least its different clothes! They wouldn't want to be wearing a suit like everyone else. That's called being different."

Then Mick answered, "And Dolph, unlike you, CM Punk and myself don't hide behind a woman."

"That and you have no respect for a woman for that matter. If you don't believe me, then you can just watch what happened last week before my match with Jack Swagger." CM Punk finished off. Like he was going to forget what Dolph did to her girlfriend. Even if it was just a small cut and if he layed a hand on her, he'll get mad over the fact that someone hurt the one he was trying to protect.

"And other thing I want to say is that all three of us like to do the talking ourselfs," He made this small grin and look at Vickie. "...poor excuse for a woman by the way."

Then he looked at Dolph again, "Everything we do, we earned it. There is a person in this ring..well, a person that has a pink shirt and in his back pocket is the interm GM of RAW, Mr. John nobody-gives-a-damn-about-me Laurinaitis...yeah, that's you Dolph if you were too slow to get that."

Dolph didn't seem phased by that and said that he won anyway in those matches that Laurinaitis interfered. "You see Dolph it doesn't matter if you have that douchbag of a GM and referee, I will still be the WWE champion. Ivy will give her all and her best to get the Diva's Championship. You know it will be damn cool? If that both of us were champions at the same PPV at the same night."

The crowd went wild once more when CM Punk raised his WWE Championship infront of everyone in the ring. "And ya want to know why?"

He got right into Dolph's face. "Because both of us are the best in the world. You remember that when you want to sneak attack Ivy or myself. So at WrestleMania I'll face who ever wins at the Royal Rumble match. What other damn cool thing is that Mick Foley wins the Royal Rumble!" The WWE fans cheered at that statement.

"And why not? I would like to see that too!" Abigail spoke out.

Vickie got the microphone and pointed at CM Punk, "Somewhere between Anna Rexia," She pointed at Mick. "Grossly obese," then at Abigail, "...and Bimbo over here. There isn't a wrestler here who is smarter-"

Abigail got to Vickie's face and said, "You might want to say that again in the mix tag team match when put the 'Lights out' on you, Vickie. I dare you to say that again!" Abigail had enough of the word 'bimbo' going around the diva's locker room. All of that to blame was the Diva's of Doom. This sudden yell at Vickie made Dolph step infront of her, but that lead to CM Punk to stay infront of Abigail.

"Ivy! Vickie! Dolph! Punk and Foley!" This annoying raspy voice was soon heard again.

As the smack on Abigail's head can be barely because its been covered by the huge boo's going around the arena as Laurinaitis. "As the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the interim General Manager of RAW, I order the mixed tag team match to start right now."

Abigail turned and grinned at Vickie, who had a frown on her face. Dolph took of his pink shirt and already seen in this wrestling tights and boots. Dolph wanted to go first, but Abigail wanted to go first. Sighing, she let CM Punk face Dolph before high fiving him with both hands.

The bell rang for the match to start..

* * *

><p>Later on in the match...<p>

"Dolph is looking for the Zig-Zag and...no! CM Punk counters!" Cole yelled out with King looking on the match. CM Punk got up to the top turnbuckle and pointed up. Before he would do a Diving elbow drop from the top rope, Vickie Guerrero started yelled at CM Punk. Abigail rushed from from her and her boyfriends side of the ring, and pulled Vickie away from CM Punk.

Abigail wasn't paying attention what was going on in the ring, so when she slammed Vickie against the ground and yelled, "Call me a Bimbo again! Call me a Bimbo again!" She started punching her over five times. She could hear the bell ring and grinned, thinking that CM Punk won the match. When she looked up, she saw Dolph Ziggler having his wrist risen up.

"And the winner of this match, Dolph Ziggler!"

Abigail couldn't believe this! She thought that CM Punk got the win! She saw Laurinaitis right at ring side and her face grew angry. When she went to talk to King she asked, "What the hell happened, King?"

"Ivy, Laurinaitis interfered in the tag match on purpose!" King said to Ivy.

"What you mean it was on purpose?" Cole yelled to King.

Abigail only grew angry. "Cole, Shut up!" She looked passed the ring and she could see Laurinaitis and Dolph Ziggler with Vickie walking towards them. When she made it to the ring, she came to the aid of CM Punk.

"You okay?" She asked.

CM Punk nodded as she knee down next to him.

"King why did you tell Abigail it was on purpuse?" Cole complained.

"Did you see the same match I saw, Cole? He just threw himself in the match! He let Dolph pick up the win!" King yelled at Cole.

CM Punk stood up, grabbed a microphone and stood next to Abigail. Clearly, he is angry about getting into his matches. "You know, John? This doesn't change a damn thing. Both of our courses remain the same thing and of course I'll still walk out as the WWE Champion. I have no problem with you screwing me which is fine and dandy. I'll let you know if you do, at one point, I'll be beating the crap out of you! It's just simple as that."

Abigail grabbed a microphone of her own and angerly yelled at Laurinaitis, "I swear if you EVER and I mean EVER, try to even screw me over at my title match I'm next in line to kicking your ass!" The WWE fans could tell that she was way angry and the one not to be messed with, because she threw the microphone on the ground.

"You seem to have a real liking to Dolph Ziggler, because it seems that you like to give him things like into a silver platter. How about I give you something that you never had before...I want you to face me. You used to be a star and now I'm going to make you a star! I want you to face me, tonight!" He yelled at Laurinaitis.

Laurinaitis only paused and looked at Vickie and Dolph. Then, this smile grew on his face. "I..accpet your challenge, Punk."


	4. Being an Animal

Being an Animal

During Kofi Kingston's match with Primo, Abigail and CM Punk are within his locker room with all of their things there. CM Punk has his hair gelled back and still wearing his wrestling gear. Abigail just wore a sleeved T-shirt with blue jeans, seeing that she wasn't going to wrestle again like CM Punk.

She was talking to Eve on her cell phone about the condition of Zack Ryder. He was just chokeslamed though the stage by Kane. She knew that Kane was not the one to mess with...unless your John Cena, who seemed to be growing more and more hatred by the second...at least thats what she thought.

When she heard from Eve that Zack got a broken back, she just placed her hand on her head with the tears quietly falling down on her lap. Well, the tears weren't quiet enough because CM Punk could see her crying silently.

"Hey, hey...what happened?" He began to wipe the tears off her face as he turned to her.

"Zack...H-He got a b-broken back." Abigail slowly lowered her head.

"By Kane?"

Abigail nodded. CM Punk sighed and hugged her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Hey, don't cry alright? I know you guys are best friends and all, but Zack is a fighting champ. He'll recover." He rubbed her head softly and smiled at her.

She didn't say anything at all as she wrapped her arms around CM Punk's neck.

Now she thought to herself, _'Time to get serious from here on out...'_

Ever since that fight between Zack and Kane was really a wake up call to be careful of her soundings. She sighed and kissed her boyfriend on the lips.

From outside of CM Punk's locker room, in the shadows of the hallways Kane could hear the two talk from besides the locker room door. He left before he could be spotted by anyone else. There was one more thing that can push John's hate even more.

To get rid of two more superstars...Abiagil and Jacob Cass. Why Abigail? Because she is close friends to Zack Ryder, which makes her a friend of John Cena. Jacob Cass? The two were Pro and Rookie together. It was just simple.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, John...where are you?" Jacob Cass looked everywhere for his mentor and couldn't find him. He couldn't have just disapeard out of no where! He had to find him...<p>

"You looking for someone, Rookie?" Suddenly, he was spotted by Randy Orton, the Viper. Since he didn't know the locker room very much and without his mentor, he was a lost dog. Randy Orton had a shirt on and had his wrestling gear on. He had a bottle of water with him and took a sip from it.

"I'm looking John Cena, have you seen him?" Jacob Cass asked the Viper.

He nodded, "He's really pissed off. He's at his locker room. I tried talking to him, but his door is locked."

Jacob sighed and placed a hand on his head. "Man, what the hell is happening...? I mean, I just got here. Saved my pro from going to hell, just meet Zack Ryder before getting his back broken...I don't know who's he's going after next.."

Randy walked towards to Jacob, "Hey, one tip: WWE is no easy task."

"I know and I also did my homework on Kane. I don't think it was wise to get in the middle of him and John." He rubbed the back of his head. Randy grinned at him and patted him on his back. "But you did it anyway. That the bond between you and John Cena. There's one thing you two are alike is that you two are willing to put everything on the line to just save one person or more."

A door opening can be heard from Jacob Cass and Randy Orton. They turned to look at Abigail who was getting out of CM Punk's locker room. She saw Randy Orton and the newest RAW member, Jacob Cass.

"Hey Randy! You recovered!" She gave a small hug to Randy as he did the same. "Of course! I have a suprise for Wade Barret after his match tonight, since he doesn't know that I'm here yet."

Abigail turned to Jacob Cass and smiled at him. To her, she was glad she didn't feel like she was a rookie now. Since there was already one right in front of her. "Hey, your Jacob Cass right?"

"Yeah, the winner of NXT." Abgiail can tell he grew cocky when he said that. She didn't really mind though, since she was just the same. "Heh, I was the winner of last years NXT." She grinned proudly.

"Ah, a former NXT Rookie! Anyway, I didn't catch your name?"

"The names Abigail Copeland, aka Ivy." She always like to say her name loud and proud, just because her own father is in the Hall of Fame.

This dropped Jacob's jaw just a little bit, "Wait...Copeland? As in Edge?"

"Yeah, he's my dad!"

"While you two are gloating each other, I'm going to get ready to suprise Wade. Bye Rookie, bye Abby." Randy gave one hug to Abigail then left both of them to talk to each other alone. She waved goodbye to Randy then turned to Jacob.

"Want to go and see John?"

"Oh boy..."

Jacob couldn't help but raised his eye brow a little, "What?"

"I can't imagin what John's been going though. I get this feeling that he thinks its his fault." Abigail slowly said, looking at the direction where John's locker room is.

Jacob was quick to answer this, "It's not."

"I agree." She then walked with Jacob towards John Cena's locker room. "The way I see it is that if Cena keeps on letting Kane get to him, we'll just have another animal on the lose. The thing is that I don't blame him for being an animal."


	5. Not a target? Yeah right

Not a target? Yeah right.

As Abigail showed Jacob the way to John Cena's locker room, she saw Sheamus standing right in front of the door just barely getting there and knocking at the door. "Come on, Cena. I know you have your issuses with Kane, but you got to get your mind off it until the end of our tag team match!" Sheamus yelled.

There was no answer, but when Sheamus placed his ear on the door he could hear walking. Like if someone was walking back and forth.

"Hey, Sheamus. Still no luck with Cena?" Abigail asked him.

"Nope. It looks like I have to find another tag partner, lass. I can't get though to Cena." Sheamus was out of luck on this one and his tag match against Christian and Wade Barret is next!

"If it's not too much trouble can I fill in for Cena, Sheamus?" Jacob asked Sheamus. He smirked and said, "Can you handle it Rookie?"

"Of course I can! Why you think I won NXT for?" Jacob said, grinning at him back. Sheamus nodded, finally letting him in the tag match. After all, it'll be his tag team debut on RAW. "Okay, fella. Let's go. And Abby?"

"Yeah?"

Sheamus pointed at John Cena's locker room. "See if you can talk to him, Abby."

"Will do." She nodded at the two and left them to go to team up for the tag team match up. She stood face to face with John Cena's locker room, like if the door was her enemy. Abigail just facepalmed her head and turned the knob.

And like Randy said, it was locked. "John, I know your in there...all of us know your in there, now open this god damn door before I force it open with the Bicycle kick." It was like the cops do whenever they wanted to go in, but the owner of the home doesn't answer. So they'll kick the door open.

"I need to stop watching Law and Order: SVU episodes..." She whispered, really wanting to open the door with the Bicycle kick. "All right, John! If you won't listen to me then I'll just kick it open!"

And she was about to do so when the door suddenly opened slowly. She saw John's head pop out from the door.

"You know? Your rookie just saved your butt." Abigail said right away when she saw Cena's head. He sighed and opened the door for her to come in. She did just that and looked right into the eyes of the leader of the CeNation. She could see the flat screen TV there and it show right from the begining of Sheamus and Jacob Cass's match.

* * *

><p>In the eyes of Christian and Wade Barret, they were disapointed. Just because Sheamus brought in Jacob Cass and not his pro, John Cena. Christain grabbed a microphone and said, "Are you serious, Sheamus? You got this nobody with you? What happened to John Cena?"<p>

Jacob grabbed a microphone of his own and replied, "Hey talk is cheap, Christian! Unless you have something else to say, then let me say something with my fist!"

The bell rang signaling the match to be started.

* * *

><p>John looked on to the match from the TV, showing a small smile on his face. "See? That brought you back to your senses." Abigail said.<p>

"I know what your going to say, Abby. Honestly, whatever you're going to say is not keeping me from facing Kane." John said, sitting down on a steel chair.

"Sheesh, here I thought you were going to read my mind. You really think I was going to say that?" Abigail had to be a smartass when she said that. She wasn't Eve. She wasn't going to blame him like she did.

"Did you hear what Eve told me? She said it was my fault." John ran his face down his face.

"Well, stop compairing me to Eve. You know how much I hate being compaired." Well, unless it was her father, Edge, then she'll be fine with that. John Cena looked at her, waiting know know what she really is going to say.

"I'm telling you to go after him. Just...stop letting him get though your head!" When John lightly laughed at her, she raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, its easy for you when your not a target yourself." Abgiail rolled her eyes and didn't worry about being a target to Kane.

"John, I'm being serious."

"I know. Me too."

From the TV, the sound of flames eruping and Kane's theme. This freaked out both John and Abigail Copeland.

_'Damn it! Not again!'_ John rolled her fists as he ran out of his locker room. Abigail was suprised at the speed that he was going, but then again this was his student he was going to save. He'll be damned if he let this happen to Jacob Cass.

Abigail wasn't going to follow him, this wasn't her fight and she wasn't going to get into the same ring with Kane for that matter. She let herself out of John Cena's locker room then making her way back to CM Punk's locker room.

* * *

><p>When the lights returned back to normal, Kane was already choking Jacob Cass and was about to Chokeslam him though the ring when Sheamus got in the way and hit his fist on his back. He didn't stop until Kane was on the ground.<p>

That didn't last long when Kane pushed Sheamus out of the way, then focused right back at Jacob. "Where is the girl?" Kane yelled.

Jacob didn't know what the hell he was talking about. "What girl?" He got a hard punch in the face by Kane. "Don't act like you don't know!" He started choking him again.

"Where is Ivy?"

Jacob eye's widen as he's being choked. In Jacob's mind, he's gotta wonder what in the hell does Kane got to do with Abigail for that matter. The sounds of the WWE fans cheering when John Cena came to his rescue and starting to hit Kane everywhere he had to hit. The guy was more mad than Kane in a good day.

This made time for Jacob to move out of the way and let John do all the beating. He was meet with Sheamus, who was trying to help Jacob stand. "Damn, I never seen this side of John." Jacob kind of felt scared of his mentor.

"Me too, fella."

The pieces were all together now. Currently, Kane was now targeting Abigail and Jacob Cass. When Kane finally felt he had enough, the lights turned off. Then turned back on a few seconds, seeing no Kane in the ring.

* * *

><p>When Abigail opened the door to CM Punk's locker room and closed it on her way, turned to see a upset looking CM Punk. "Phil?"<p>

"From here on out, Abby you're with me 24/7." His voice sounded way past serious, but the tone was out of concern for her.

"Why? What happened?"

"Kane is out to look for you." Once CM Punk said those words, Abigail was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to end up like Zack! She didn't know what was going to keep Kane away from her, but at least she'll feel safe with her boyfriend around with her. That didn't seem a bad idea.


	6. Protective and Destructive

Protective and Destructive

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knew about the dangers of Kane and what he is capable of. Her father knew, Big Show knew, and his brother the Undertaker knew. Abigail just find it really stange that the Undertaker wasn't here and Kane is on RAW. Was he filling the deadman's shoes?

That was such a scary thought in the mind of Abigail. She had to keep her mind at the Royal Rumble and go for the prize. She wasn't going to let Kane mess around with her!

Okay...she was.

And it was working. She was almost going to the point where Eve is, but she's staying strong as she can.

* * *

><p>The main event was about to begin, Abigail and CM Punk were just making their way to the ring together. Maybe the 'beating up the GM' thing would take her mind of things and Kane. She did hate the GM ever since she'd been to the WWE.<p>

"I want to give a gift to Laurinaitis..." Abigail said angerly, making a fist and punching her palm.

CM Punk laughed. "I'm guessing its not a good gift?"

"It is to me." She kept staring at her fist and palm together.

He kissed her forehead and grinned as they made their way to the ring. There was not stopping CM Punk into putting a beat down of the Interm GM's life.

At the arena, King and Cole were just talking about the Royal Rumble match's as Dark Horses by Switchfoot hit. "Welcome back to Monday Night RAW, we are live here at Anaheim California and the Royal Rumble already has some good matches!" King started off while turning to Cole.

"Yeah, King! There is going to be a match for the WWE Diva's Championship! The Champion Beth Phoenix is going face WWE's Speeding Bullet, Ivy! You think she's focused in this match, King?" Cole asked him.

King sighed, "Well, not to put the presure on Ivy, but if she wants to get back the Diva's Championship she'll have to get her mind of off Kane on the Royal Rumble. There's only one Glamazon that's standing in her way into become champion."

Cole nodded and continued on to the next match on the Royal Rumble, "There is going to be a huge Triple Threat for the World Heavyweight Championship! Daniel Bryan Vs Big Show Vs Mark Henry in a Steel Cage match!"

"I gotta tell ya, Cole. Daniel Bryan did it all to keep the World Heavyweight Championship, but I don't like his chances at the Royal Rumble! How is he going to escape now?" He asked.

"Well, there is now where to run or hide for Daniel Bryan! He has to face both giants by himself." Cole grew a big grin when he said this, which caused King to roll his eyes.

"Anyway, for the WWE championship we will find out who will win in that match! It's CM Punk vs Dolph Ziggler! Last week, Ziggler got the beating of his life, but I think the beating at the Royal Rumble match is going to be no different, but more painful." King grinned this time.

"And the refeere is none other than our interm RAW GM, John Laurinaitis! Laurinaitis has his sights seen on screwing CM Punk of the title after what he heard last week." Cole wanted to see Dolph Ziggler as champion, so none the less he was on the GM's side.

"Yeah, but if he trys to screw CM Punk, he'll gladly give him a beating too! No questions asked!" King laughed.

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'_

"This contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, being accompanied by Ivy, the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

The crowd went wild for CM Punk, as he and Abigail came out from backstage. King and Cole were talking about the two having issues they were having with both Dolph Ziggler and John Laurinaitis. Cole said that it was CM Punk's fault for gloating, because he wanted John Laurinaitis to face him in the ring.

When Abigail and CM Punk entered the ring, CM punk gave his title to a offical personel. Abigail stayed on ring side, both waiting for Laurinaitis.

"And his opponent, the interm RAW GM, John Laurinaitis!"

The fans boo'ed, but he didn't came out. Abigail placed a hand on her head, "Did he chicken out? He better not..."

For the next, 5 minutes he didn't came out from backstage until he did with David Otunga. David had a folded paper in his hands as both of them made their way to join CM Punk in the ring. "Before we go any further, I have some unfortunate news I have to share with the WWE Universe and the WWE talent."

Abigail couldn't believe that he was stalling on his match! Laurinaitis and David kept a close eye on Abigail and CM Punk. When Laurinaitis told David to read the letter, it read that he was going to get reviewed because the Board of Directors said that they were worried that not only he was going to favor Dolph Ziggler on the Royal Rumble match against CM Punk, they also worried at the fact that he might abuse his powers against Abigail in her match for the Diva's Championship. The letter also read that Triple H was the one who was going to review him.

"Punk what this means-" He didn't finish because CM Punk was taking off his 'Best in the World' T-shirt and grabbed the microphone that was on the floor. "What this means is that if you screw me or Ivy at the Royal Rumble, then that means your out of the job!"

"Punk-" CM Punk waved his hand to stop him from talking. "What this also means is that theres no more attacking Ivy from behind," Abigail sighed, seeing that he didn't believe her about Laurinaitis. She didn't blame him. "...and that there is nothing stoping me from knocking your teeth out right before Triple H shows you the door!"

"You got this all wrong, Punk. I gotten way to far and this was my wake up call, okay?"

"Oh, so this was a misunderstanding? Last week did you not let Mick Foley in the Royal Rumble was a misunderstanding? Letting Dolph Ziggler attack Ivy was a misunderstanding?" He yelled at him.

"Punk, I told you before I had nothing to do with that attack!"

"YOU LIER!" Now, CM Punk was really pissed off and that's what caught off Abigail off. She'd knew that CM Punk loved her and all, but no one has ever done so much to her as into trying to protecting her. Maybe he was thinking about Kane when he got more angry.

"Punk...let's take a moment to calm down. Look, Mick Foley is in the Royal Rumble, okay? You know what? I was going to call your match right down the middle." Somehow, Abigail would think that's not the case and the WWE fans would agree with her.

"I only said that, because you made fun of me. I was mad okay? You know what its like."

"For once in your life your damn right! I'm out here thinking about the Royal Rumble and still being the WWE Champion while Kane is back there somewhere looking for Ivy!" CM Punk yelled at him again, tighting his grip on the handle of the microphone.

"I'll tell you what, if Kane goes anywhere near Ivy durning her match with Beth Phoenix he'll be suspended until futher notice."

Abigail sighed in relief. At least she didn't have to worry, but will that even be enough to keep him away from her? "Listen to me, if Triple H has inherited anything from his father-in-law, it'll be this...YOU'RE FIRED!" This he yelled infront of the interm RAW GM's face.

"Punk, that's not going to happen and due to the circumstances you and I are not going to have this match. Don't worry, I have another superstar willing to go and face you. David Otunga." Right then and there, David attaked CM Punk then started stomping him aginst the turnbuckle. Abigail growled at this, knowing full well what she has to do. She jumped up to the turnbuckle and yelled out, "Hey Otunga!"

"W-Wait, Ivy can't do this! She's going to hit Otunga!" Cole yelled out, not believing what he was seeing.

"Do it, Ivy! Go for it!" King cheered on for her.

When David turned to her, she jumped up giving David a Diving Clothesline to him, making him land on the ring and away from CM Punk. The WWE fans cheered for Abigail on her bravery against David Otunga. CM Punk charged to him and placed him into the Anaconda Vise hold. Right away, David started to tap out and then he let him go. He soon faced Laurinaitis with a crazied look on his face that read 'Let me just kick your ass, please'.

"Punk! Watch it!" This yell from Abigail made David turning to her again. She kicked him on his stomach and hit him with her finisher 'Lights out' (Enzuigiri). He rolled out of the ring in order to not get it again. He just about had it already. Abigail could only watch as she left the ring, staying at ring side once more.

CM Punk quickly grabbed Laurinaitis into a fireman's carry and hit him with his own finisher, the GTS. That, let all the anger out of him for everything that man that was laying on the ring did to him.

Well, Abigail just saw someone else making his away to the ring, that someone is Dolph Ziggler. He hit CM Punk with the Zig-Zag, making him hold his head in pain. The crowd boo'ed at him, but they became silent one the sound of flames erupting once more and Kane's theme started to play.

Abigail was suddenly scared faster than a fliping coin. She yelled out, "Punk! Get up please!"

CM Punk could hear the crys of Abigail and moved in closer to ring side, and he sat near the turnbuckle. As for Dolph he ran out of there and was hidden within the crowd.

She didn't know what Kane was going to do next as he stared at her.


	7. Trying to make it alive

Trying to make it alive

Abigail looked scared as hell as Kane stood on the ring. Abigail stayed close with CM Punk where he was leaning against the turnbucke, holding his stomach.

"Ivy...leave. Now."

"No! I don't want to leave you!"

CM Punk angerly looked at her, "I said go!"

"Aw, isn't this sweet? Unfortunately, Punk, I didn't came for you. I came for Ivy." Kane looked at them with a evil grin on his face.

_'I don't want to regret never taking the first step! And I don't want to regret shying my name from lips!'_

Jacob Cass came running down the ring from backstage towards Kane and started throwing punches at him. Kane did the same when he fought back and he got help when Dolph Ziggler came behind Jacob Cass. He attacked Jacob and cornered him with the help of Kane and Jack Swagger, who already came out to the ring.

_'It's a shame for they, lost their head! A careless man who could wind up dead! You wear your sin like it's some kind of prize! Too many lies, too many lies!'_

Sheamus was the next one to come out from backstage and attacked Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger on his own, in hopes of letting Jacob Cass fight on his own with Kane. Again, Kane and Jacob started to trade punches once more, with one powerful as the other. "Wow, King! Look at Jacob Cass go!" Cole yelled out, very impressed at Jacob.

"Yeah! He's holding his own out there and with Kane no less!" King said.

Suddenly, when Kane gave him one powerful punch, he then choked him. He was ready to chokeslam Jacob Cass. "This just saves me the trouble of getting you myself! This is your end, Cass!"

Just as he was about to lift him for the chokeslam, CM Punk just came into the nick of time saving Jacob Cass from a chokeslam by hitting him on his back. Kane turned his attention to CM Punk and started hitting him. Of course, CM Punk wasn't going to give up, so he fought back. Kane choked CM Punk and was about to give him a chokeslam when a theme played...

_'Your time is up, my time is now! You can't see me, my time is now!'_

John Cena made his way to the ring, already angry enough to give Kane more of a beating than Jacob Cass did. By the time John made it to the ring, Kane already left the ring and went towards the crowd and disapearing in it.

"Hey, John!"

John looked at Jacob Cass as he threw Jack Swagger to him. He wasted no time into grabbing Jack into fireman's carry and giving him the Attitude Adjustment. Jacob Cass did his own finisher, when he layed out the Spinebuster on Dolph Ziggler.

Abigail soon got in the ring and helped CM Punk to stand once the air in the ring was clear. Sheamus and Jacob Cass checked to see if CM Punk was alright, but as for John Cena he left the ring to find Kane again. From the ring, everyone watched as he left.

"This is really getting to him..." Abigail said.

"Yeah, he has one goal in mind and thats to take out Kane." Jacob said seriously to everyone in the ring.

* * *

><p>As RAW began to end, Abigail was about to get ready to leave the building with CM Punk. Abigail had a black jacket on, with a red shirt, and blue jeans. When they were ready to leave both of them exited the room and made their way to the bus.<p>

When they entered one of the busses, Abigail sighed, "Geez, its always so noisey in here until everyone falls asleep."

"Hey! I heard that!" Abigail and CM Punk can hear R-Truth's voice. He was sitting on his own smiling at both of them. "Come here." He waved at us to join him.

They when to the opposite side of the bus, but next to R-Truth.

"I heard your going to take on Phoenix today, Abby. Make sure you give Beth a beating." R-Truth said giving her a high five.

"Don't worry. You're not going miss that." She grinned at R-Truth. As they both started talking to each other CM Punk placed his headphones on and played his music from his iPod. He layed on Abigail's shoulder and closed his eyes. Abiagil smiled at him and placed her arm around his shoulders so he could rest on her. She didn't mind at all, when CM Punk's head was on her shoulders. She wasn't going to get much sleep anyway, no matter what time she had to go to sleep. That's how things worked while traveling with the WWE.

CM Punk wasn't going to sleep and he always didn't have much to sleep. His music was somewhat taking his mind off of Kane, but once Abigail was at the Royal Rumble, he just had to keep an eye on her. He had to make sure that she was safe from Kane at all costs.

It all came down to the Royal Rumble.


	8. The Two Champions Together

The Two Champions Together

_Last night, Royal Rumble_

_"The winner of this match and the new WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"_

_'Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery! Step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free! I am all, I am all of me!'_

_As Abigail's new theme, I am all of Me by Crush 40, Abigail looked down at the former Diva's champion Beth Phoenix. She was laying on the ground after taking a hit of her Spear. The look on Abigail's face was rather mad than she's ever been. The way she faced Beth Phoenix meant that she wasn't fooling around anymore. No one in the crowd has ever seen her mad before, yet they may know why..._

* * *

><p>Why she was mad that day? Because she saw another attack on her best friend Zack Ryder and then saw Jacob Cass getting Chokeslamed while John Cena was knocked down on the ring. No one else helped them unilt the referees and officals had to step in there after the brawl took place. Eve had to just watch Zack get hurt once more. She knew that had to hurt her emotionly inside.<p>

That's what made her blow up. Her friends where getting hurt on the inside and out and there was nothing she can do. That's why she let it all out on Beth Phoenix. Sure, Beth is not happy at the fact that she had her title taken away and Kharma already made her return to the WWE. You know what? She didn't give a damn. Tonight on RAW she was ready to take out anyone whoever got in her way.

She couldn't wait for the firing of Laurinaitis. It was one less usless person to worry about.

It was two hours before RAW started and Josh Mathews had a camera with him, maybe looking to find Abiagil and ask her a few questions. He saw Abigail sitting on a metal box, thinking to herself. "Ivy!"

She looked at Josh who was talking towards her. She was going to get interviewed again for .

"Ivy, can I get your thoughts on your Royal Rumble match against Beth Phoenix?" Josh asked, holding the camera to her.

"Josh, it was one heck of a match. Although, she didn't kept her word on being 'Diva's champion forever'. I'm going to keep on doing what I do best and not be 'Diva's Champion forever', but I'm going to be the best Diva's champion ever." Abigial said seriously.

"Also, I gotta ask. Ever since Zack Ryder got injured more on the hands of Kane, in your match...it seems you were going to do more to Beth Phoenix than just win the Diva's Championship. Where you meant to hurt Beth?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Ivy simply said, looking at the suprised look on Josh. "What? Where you expexting a 'No'?"

"Well, yeah. Your not really the type to try to hurt someone."

As Abigail let out a 'hmph' and left Josh by himself. She didn't reply back to what Josh said and honestly, she thought that she didn't need to. She got what she wanted anyway, so the answer should be around Abigail's shoulders. The Diva's Championship.

* * *

><p>As the RAW theme hit and the show began to start, she began to put on her wrestling gear on. Her gear had different colors. So far she had one with blue and white, Red and white, now today she was going to wear dark red and black. Her leather jackect with the hoodle had the same colors as well. When CM Punk walked in the locker room, he grew a smile at her.<p>

"Congrats, Abby!" He yelled out hugging her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She hugged him.

"So are you ready for the offical firing of Laurinaitis?" He asked.

"Yeah. It just seems that he always find himself to screw up at everything." She grinned. She noticed the door was opening and that caused CM Punk to turn around facing the door. He stood infront of Abigail until he realised who it was, "Oh great. Did we really want to see you here?"

The one who stood by the door was Vickie Guerrero. Of course she was alone, but she probably came to tell CM Punk and Abigail something. "Listen here. Just because you both won at the Rumble, that doesn't mean you two seen the last of Dolph Ziggler. There's more you need to worry about than Kane."

"At least Kane is much more of a threat than Dolph. I don't know, maybe he'll get Dolph too." Abigail said, coldly staring at her. CM Punk noticed that look and just watched as he leaned against the wall, not wanting to get involved into the war of trash talking.

"You listen to me, Ivy. All you did is got lucky in that match and the fact that your the WWE Diva's Champion means nothing to me. I'm a Guerrero! That's a title you will never have!" Vickie boldly said to Abigail.

"Your right about one thing. I will never be a Guerrero, because I'm a proud Copeland and very proud of my father who, unlike Dolph, is already in the Hall of Fame. This title just simply means that I'm better than any Diva here. Yes, that also means I'm better than you, Vickie."

That one little speech that Abigail left Vickie walking off angry. Abigail suddenly laughed at her and looked at CM Punk. "Shall we say our final words to Mr. Funkman?" Abigail asked.

He nodded before kissing her, then the two left the locker room to go and say something before Laurinaitis would get fired.


	9. Throwin' up in your laced covered undies

Throwin' up in your laced covered undies

_Kansas City, Missouri_

"Hey Cole! This maybe the last time we see Laurinaitis on RAW!" King said, already knowing that he is going to get fired on RAW. He also had the meantion the fact that Triple H is reviewing him.

"I doubt it King. I think Laurinaitis is going to keep his job and be the full time GM of RAW." Cole said.

In the ring, Laurinaitis was smiling despite the loud booing from the crowd infront of him. "Unlike you guys, I'm ready for my review tonight! I am not going to lie, I did make mistakes."

The crowd kepted on booing at him. Yeah, it was already too late to get forgivness from the WWE fans. "A wise man told me, it's okay to make mistakes as long you don't make the same ones again. Tonight, I'll will be the GM of RAW and not 'interm' GM of RAW. Now then let's get on to the Elimination Chamber PPV match. There is going to be an Elimination Chamber match at the PPV. CM Punk will defend his WWE Championship in that match and his opponents are..."

This means war by Nickelback played as the theme for the Elimination Chamber. On the titration it showed CM Punk's opponents for the match. Kofi Kingston. Dolph Ziggler. The Miz. R-Truth. Chris Jericho.

"Now tonight, as requested from Ivy there will be a Diva's Championship match. It will be Ivy vs Eve. Kofi Kingston will face The Miz. Dolph Ziggler will face the Viper, Randy Orton. There will be a first time ever and I love first time ever...the World Champion Daniel Bryan vs the WWE Champion CM Punk. Now, you think-"

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality!'_

Both CM Punk and Abigail came out from backstage with microphones in their hands. CM Punk had his WWE Championship and Abigail had her WWE Diva's Championship. When they stared at Laurinaitis at the stage, they looked at each other. They started to sing the 'Goodbye' song. It went like this...

"Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey! Goodbye! Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey! Goodbye!"

As they sang the song, both of them went into the ring. As CM Punk entered the ring, Abigail jumped over the ropes to her jumping and pumped up for RAW. CM Punk walked closer infront of Laurinaitis and said, "Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey! Goodbye, clown shoes!"

Abigail laughed a bit when CM Punk did a little dance when he sang to him. "Punk, I think you and Ivy owe me an apology. You two thought that I was going to screw you in the WWE Championship match and I didn't. I'm a man of my word." He smiled at us, but not in a insulting way. Just a normal smile.

"An apology?" CM Punk acted like if he was going to freak out. "Ivy and I don't owe you anything, much less an apology! As for being a man of your word, your not. You're a lier! That unless being a man of your word is being on a cheap suit and being a dork."

"Both of us came for one reason and one reason only. Just to see your face one more time, Laurinaitis. Also, this is my first and last thanks to you." Abigail said, with the fans cheering for her and CM Punk.

As for CM Punk, he fake gaspped at the crowd then he turned his attention to his girlfriend. "Thanks for making the match. Eve needed this match. I know that a few weeks ago that she was going to get a Diva's Championship match, but now I gave her one tonight. Just for tonight, both of us are going to put everything aside and our minds away from Kane. I want her to give her best in this match."

"Now, since this is the last time we are going to see each other, I thought you would like to know that you have given me great enjoyment over the last couple of weeks. The way you have no idea to speak into the microphone has given me a whole lot of belly laughs. The way you trip over words and the fact that you don't have a single grasp of the english language words is fantasic." The crowd cheered louder for CM Punk.

"My favorite thing you done, Laurinaitis, is that you can suck and blow at the same time." Abigail said, followed by the 'Oooooo's' in the crowd. Even CM Punk made a face that read 'Ouch' on it.

"D'oh! And she just landed her first pipe bomb." CM Punk joked and patted Abigail on the back.

"Don't get us both wrong. We are not Triple H's biggest supporters. Both of us can not wait until he kicks your lame, sorry, tired, miserable, worthless carcass out the front door for good." He said seriously.

"Punk, Ivy. I'm not going to take what you two said personaly." Laurinaitis said, still manging to have a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you don't want to do that, Laurinaitis." Abigail sarcastically said towards him.

"Clearly, this is all about business. The board of directors is all about business. You, Ivy, and the board of directors know that I'm honest, fair, creative, and I've taken RAW and the WWE Championship to new heights." At this point while Laurinaitis said this, Abigail was almost about to laugh at him.

"On a personal note, I want to put our differences aside and start new." He held out his hand for both CM Punk and Abigail to shake one at a time.

"If you think that I'm just going shake hands with you, just because you are suddenly being nice, losing your job, and me saying thanks to you...you sir are wrong." Abigail backed away from Laurinaitis and leaned against the ropes.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you sleepy? Because the only way I'm going to shake your hand is by putting you to sleep."

Laurinaitis got the message and held out his hands. He didn't want to be put to sleep after all!

Just then, Daniel Bryan's theme played and everyone started to boo him. He came out from back stage and stood in the ring with Ivy, CM Punk, and Laurinaitis. "Hey everyone! The World Heavyweight Champion is here! Daniel Bryan!"

The crowd boo'ed once more at Daniel. "You three remember me, don't you? Let me give you guys a little insight. Nobody cares about your personal problems. While you guys are working on your little soap opera, I was busy winning a steel cage match against Mark Henry and the Big Show! I think no one understands what I did at my Royal Rumble match."

Abigail tilted her head to the side as she walked back to stand next to CM Punk. Daniel continuted with, "Mr. Laurinaitis, I know you are trying to save your job by giving this crowd a first time ever match, but no disrespect, but compared to what I went though last night...you're not exactly much of a challenge."

One of the many things Abigail liked about CM Punk is that he didn't really took disrespect from that. Of course, that was his best friend talking to him, but he really didn't. He just stood there with a smile on his face. "You're right. All I am is the best wrestler in the world." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's great, but I'm more than just a wrestler. I'm a role model and a vegan! I don't even eat meat!" He proudly shouted out.

"I know all that, but that begs the question...What do you eat?" CM Punk asked.

"Okay, now your full of jokes?"

"Nah, I'm just asking."

"Woah there, Daniel. He wasn't here to make fun of you." Abigail said. Daniel looked at Abigail and pointed at her boyfriend, "Well, if your 'boyfriend' does anymore wise cracks, I'll just get his pipe bomb and stick it into his sunshine."

Abigail sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "We known each other for like a decade. We're friends, right?" Daniel nodded. "Well clown shoes over here is trying to stur up trouble between us. How about we just give Kansas City the best show in the world?" CM Punk grinned at his best friend.

_'It's a shame that they lost their head! A careless man who can wind up dead! You wear your sin like its some kind of prize! Too many lies! Too many lies!'_

The winner of the Royal Rumble match, Sheamus came out from backstage with a grin on his face. Things were picking up, as JR would say. That was the guy who is going to pick which champion he's going to face at Wrestlemania.

"Now, I hate to break up this love fest that's going on, but I thought it was good to remind everybody that I won the 2012 Royal Rumble match!" That gave Sheamus a huge amounts of cheers for him.

"That means I can either face the World Heavyweight Champion," He pointed at Daniel Bryan. "...or the WWE Champion." He pointed at CM Punk.

"So that you won't feel so left out Laurinaitis, tonight is the night where you could be fired!" The crowd cheered at that once more. "So good luck to both of you, fellas. As for you Laurinaitis," He patted Laurinaitis on the back. "...I would love to share a great old Irish saying with ya!"

Through this whole segment, Laurinaitis was able to keep a smile on his face.

"...it goes like this: May Triple H kick you in the ass so hard, you'll be throwin' up in your laced covered undies!"


	10. The Monster, the Soldier, the Underdog

The Monster, the Soldier, the Underdog

_'She looks good to me, she's got everything I want and I everything I need!' _

When Eve walked out from backstage, she looked over her shoulder. She thought that when she did, Kane would walk up to her and attack her. In her state of mind, she was still scared. When she walked inside the ring, she stood next to the referee.

_'Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? Step inside and hold on for dear life, Do you remember me? Capture you, or set you free? I am all, I am all of me!'_

Abigail came out from backstage with the Diva's Championship around her waist. It was no suprise that the crowd was behind her, because in this match she was going to worry about the Diva's title than Kane. She entered the ring, and showed off her Diva's title to the fans, which caused the fans to cheer louder for her. She handed her title to the referee, then the referee rang the bell to start.

When it did, Eve started to throw punches at her to start the match off and forced her to be against the turnbuckle. Eve backed away from her and did a clothesline with Abigail against the turnbuckle. When Abigail bounced back on impact and was now laying on the ring, Eve went for the cover.

1..

2..

Abigail kicked out on the count of two. Abigail quickly pushed Eve off of her with her two feet, forcing her to be a little bit away from Abigail. When Eve charged at her Abigail speared her, then getting to the pin on her.

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang again for the match to be done already. The referee gave Abigail her title back as he raised her wrist as the winner of this match. Abigail shoke her head then whispering, "I told you to do your best."

Abiagil guessed that Eve still thinking about Kane. She offered her hand so she could help Eve stand. Eve took her hand and stood up, but before the two women could do anything else Kane's theme starts to play and the red lights started to shine in the ring and on the two Divas.

"No...no, no!" Abigail yelled out in anger. The ruthless aggression was about to show on her face and everyone saw it, even Eve. Eve tapped Abigail on the shoulder and pointed on the titration. Eve and Abigail saw Kane on the titration. Eve was scared and so was Abigail, but it wasn't showing. Her angry face was covering that for her.

Right when Abigail was about to get a microphone Kane said, "How does it feel for the both of you? How does it feel for everything to lose the things you love? All of this could have been avoided if John Cena could have embrace the hate. Instead, John Cena keeps on falsely rise above the hate and look past me."

"All of this could have been avoided if you haven't attacked John in the first place!" Abigail yelled at Kane, letting her anger get the best of her.

Kane laughed at her. "I see you already have the hate within you, Ivy. You really had it all along didn't you? I was waiting for you to show your true colors." Kane grinned at her then adding, "The fact is that until John embraces the hate, he won't beat the Rock at WrestleMania or me. Therefore, I will continue to inflict more pain to your friend, Zack Ryder as much as possible for John Cena to break."

Abigail's anger was begining to grow and grow by the second.

"Until John Cena get's the message of embracing the hate, I will use you two as a conduit to pass that message." Once the flames came bursting out from the stage area, that freaked out both Divas and Kane didn't appear on the titration anymore. In fact, when Eve backed away because she thought that Kane was going to come from backstage, Abigail heard her scream. She turned to find Kane infront of them.

"Leave us out of this Kane!"

Kane would only laugh at her once more, only to walked closer to the two women. Abigail stood infront of Eve, like if she is going to protect her from Kane.

_'You can't see me! My time is now!'_

John Cena's theme hit, but he didn't came out from backstage alone. The WWE Champion himself CM Punk, came to the rescue for Eve and Abigail. The two divas left the ring and ran to backstage. Abigail thought that Eve was scared out of her mind to be alone, so she would probably go with her.

John Cena and CM Punk cornering Kane, but Kane didn't look to intimidated by the men.

"I told you to leave them out of this, Kane!" John yelled at Kane.

"I had to used them to get to you, Cena." Kane grinned at him. "And you have the champion with you."

"I'm going to tell you what I told to Dolph. You don't touch Ivy! ." Once that being said by CM Punk, him and John Cena started brawling with Kane.

* * *

><p>Abigail lead Eve to Sheamus's locker room as they were running. It was quicker like that. When they reached to his locker room, Abigail banged on the door. She heard the knob turning and opened the door.<p>

"Sheamus!"

"Kane is after you two?" Sheamus asked. Abigail nodded at him, "Can you let us inside until CM Punk and John Cena come get us?"

Sheamus saw the pleading look on Eve's face, which was also in tears right now. He nodded at the two and let them in. "Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"John, calm down. Both girls are with Sheamus." Punk said, breathing heavily from the brawl he and John Cena just ended.<p>

John didn't calm down. He was angry. He didn't save Zack Ryder and Jacob Cass from Kane's chokeslam. Like Abigail, Kane was getting on John Cena's skin. He was glad to know that Abigail and Eve were okay. Again like other times, he left CM Punk. It looked like he headed to his locker room.

Getting sick and tired of Cena walking out on him, he didn't bother to go after him. He was going to cheak up on Abigail and Eve.

Leading himself to Sheamus's locker room, he knocked on the door. He heard the door open and saw Sheamus. From the corner of his eye, he also saw Abigail and Eve. "Come in, Punk."

CM Punk gladly let himself in and went over to check on the girls. Both Abigail and CM Punk hugged together, but CM Punk noticed that her arms were a bit shakey. They let go and turned to Eve.

"I-I need to leave..." Before Eve left, she turned to Abigail and hugged her lightly. Suprised by the hug, Abigail hugged her back anyway. Then Eve tried to let herself out of Sheamus's locker room when Sheamus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go with you, Eve. There's no telling when Kane will be back." Sheamus said, nodding at her.

"T-Thanks, Sheamus."

Both of them left as CM Punk and Abigail did. When all of them did only CM Punk lead Abigail to his locker room, he started to think Kane was getting into Abigail's head. He knew that if Kane pushed her any futher, there won't be the same Abigail that he knew to love. She'll just be on angry diva on a rampage. Then again, that's what won her the Diva's Championship from Beth Phoenix.

He looked at her and said, "Your coming with me to ring side for my match, right?" He just wanted to check to make sure.

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it anyway." Abigail said to him, not smiling at all. She didn't look at him back and her mind was going stur crazy. Like Randy Orton crazy when he's pissed off.

CM Punk stopped and held Abigail's face with his hands. "Hey. Earth to Abby." He said playfuly.

"What's up?"

"I understand if your scared of Kane. I'm not, but I can tell you are." CM Punk studied her face closely. Abigail stared at him back, trying to see what the heck he was doing.

"Why you always read my emotions?" She asked.

"I'm your boyfriend. It's my job to see what its wrong with you and make you feel better." He said smiling, rubbing her face with his fingers. When their faces grew closer, the two kissed each other. When they pulled away, CM Punk looked at the Diva's Championship around Abigail's waist.

"Let me worry aboout Kane. You worry about this." He patted her Diva's championship.


	11. Mentor and Student

Mentor and Student

It was almost time for the Champion Vs Champion match. CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan. Of course, Abigail said that she'll be in CM Punk's corner for the match. It'll be a great one since that she knew that Daniel and CM Punk were such good friends before they came to WWE. That kind of reminded her and AJ when they were such good friends back at FCW...

Since Abigail already took a quick shower her hair was already wet and changed back into her wrestling gear. The same ones she had in her match with Eve.

_Flashback, FCW: January 26, 2011_

_After Abigail's match with Kaitlyn, she walked into backstage and to the Divas Locker room. This was AJ's last day of staying at FCW before going to the WWE. She knew how excited she was and all. She was going to miss her though. The two had so much in common that in just one day the two would be best friends until they die. When changed her wrestling gear to her clothes, she sat down on a steel chair alone while everyone else in the FCW diva's locker room were just talking._

_"Hey, Abby." AJ smiled at her when she came walking towards her. She grabbed a steel chair and sat next to Abigail._

_"This is your last FCW here. You're going to WWE." Abigail said, grinning at her._

_"I know, I'm so excited! My goal was to be there one day! I can live my dream now!" She yelled out happily. Abigail frowned at her and said, "I'm going to miss you while you're there."_

_The two hugged each other for about 10 seconds before they pulled away. "I'm going to miss you too, Abby. Just so you know that we'll never be apart once I leave to the WWE."_

_"I know that. Here." Abigail raised her fist to her, wanting to bump fist to each other._

_"Remember that the fist match we had you bump fists with me, because I looked cool?" Abigail asked. _

_AJ nodded at her. "Yeah, I remember that you had this confused look on your face thinking that I was weird or something." She laughed at this, having to remember this memory. _

_"From here on out, this is our code of honor and our sign of friendship. Once you bump fists with me, we'll never be apart no matter what happens." Abigail said proudly, waiting for AJ to bump fist with her._

_"Okay, no matter what. I can deal with that." _

_And with that she bumped fists with Abigail, promising each other that they'll say friends_ _forever._

A month after that, she went to WWE as well in her debut on RAW. That's where she meet the man next to him, getting ready for his match against Daniel Bryan. She turned her head to him and said, "Hey Phil."

"Yeah?"

"Bump fists with me." Abigail held out her fist to her boyfriend, who had a confused look on his face. That face, however, turned into a smile. He didn't asked why, but he bumped fists with her anyway. Then he returned to what he was doing.

"Now that you bump fists with me, we'll never be apart no matter what happens." Abigail smiled at this to CM Punk.

This stopped CM Punk again from what he was doing. That kind of gesture reminded him back when he was at Ring of Honor. Over there they had to shake hands before a match. Once they shoke hands there as a set of rules they had to follow. In this case, Abigail's fist bump was the easiest one to remember, yet this what this kind of promise was hard to keep unless your really good friends with a person or with a person who you really love.

He chuckled at her then kissed her again.

They pulled away before some opened the door in CM Punk's locker room. Daniel Bryan came in CM Punk's locker room with AJ. Abigail smiled at AJ and hugged her lightly to make sure she didn't make her neck feel worse than it already is.

"AJ, how are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm hanging in there, Ivy. I won't return to action for another few months." AJ hated when she said that. She really wanted to wrestle, but she had to deal with her neck hurting all the time.

"Well, I hope you recoved soon so maybe I can face you again like we did back in FCW." She grinned at her, as she patted her Diva's Championship.

AJ smiled back at her then nodding at her. She too wanted to face Abigail one day, then maybe go for the Diva's Championship.

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan smiled at their girlfriends. CM Punk looked at Daniel and said, "That reminds me. Daniel, we've been friends a long time. You know all that stuff back there about being a role model, I don't think your a role model. I don't think I'm a role model. I think both of us are underdogs that made it to the top."

Then Abigail added, "Also, a lot of people don't know what a vegan is."

And like if he was a vegan teacher he explained what a vegan is. "A vegan is someone who doesn't condome the slaughter of innocent animals. Eatting meat is like putting poison in your mouth..."

As he begen to say more about what a vegan is, Abigail wanted to say something about meat being like poison. She shoke her head and rubbed it with her hand. She decided not to say anything to Daniel.

"I'm not sure if anyone knows what Straight Edge is." Daniel said with a shrug with his shoulder.

"I know what a vegan is. You know what Straight Edge is. Basicly, I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs. Unlike you, I'm not a role model." CM Punk grabbed his WWE Championship and placed it over his shoulder. "I'm just the best wrestler in the world."

The two stared at each other when Daniel said, "That's how its going to be then...Come on, AJ."

The two left CM Punk's locker room, which left the couple in the locker room staring at them as they left.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome back to Monday Night RAW! Before we get on with the Champion Vs Champion match, both King and I just recived word that next week there will be a 8 diva tag team match." Cole said turning to King.<p>

"Yeah! And who ever gets the pin will face Ivy in a diva's championship match in the PPV Elimination Chamber! Also Ivy will join us for commentary!" King couldn't wait, for the Diva's Champ, Ivy to join with him and Cole. Cole could wait though. He still hated her but he kept that to himself.

_'Look in my eye's what do you see? The Cult of Personalty!'_

CM Punk and Abigail came back from backstage with the crowd going wild for them. When they entered the ring, CM Punk held out his WWE Championship and Abigail held out her Diva's Championship. They hit their titles against each other and grinned at each other. Abigail left the ring and stayed at ring side, placing her Diva's Championship around her waist.

When Daniel Bryan's theme hit, the crowd boo'ed him as he came from back stage to the ring.

Both men gave their titles to the referee and the referee rang the bell. Before they would start the match off, Daniel held out his hand for CM Punk to shake. He grinned at Daniel and shoke his hand...

_Later on in the match..._

After the close pin, Daniel Bryan was able to kick out on the count of 2.

The next pin was from Daniel who pinned him with a roll up. CM Punk kicked out of the count of 2 as well.

CM Punk slowly stood up and kicked Daniel on the side of the head, making him fall almost out of the ring. He was just there at the edge of the ring. Abigail spotted someone coming out of from backstage and saw Chris Jericho, her mentor, grabbing Daniel Bryan and throwing him out of the ring. The bell rang, meaning that this match ended in a DQ.

However, Chris Jericho wasn't finished. He entered the ring and gave a Code Breaker to CM Punk. Abigail was shocked, but she entered the ring herself. She saw the look in the eyes of her mentor as they faced each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as a result of a disqualification, the winner of this match Daniel Bryan!"

As Daniel's theme hit again, Abigail and Chris still had their eyes staring at each other. It was like they were reading each others minds. They stood there for another minute, then she saw the look on Chris's face was a grin at her and CM Punk. He left the ring with that face aimed at them.

After the referee handed Daniel Bryan's title, he handed the WWE Championship to Abigail. She got to admit. The WWE Championship was a bit heavy to hold on to, but once CM Punk sat up to hold his face with his hand, she gave CM Punk his title.

"Thanks Abby."

Abigail nodded at him, and patted his shoulder while looking at Chris Jericho. The look that Abigail gave to Chris Jericho wasn't out of anger or confustion or sadness. The kind of stare that she would simply reading his head like if she knew why he attacked CM Punk.

CM Punk's face was out of anger and he wanted answers.


	12. The Viper to the rescue!

The Viper to the rescue!

_Oklahoma City,_ _Oklahoma _

She was in her locker room, getting ready for another RAW tonight. Luckly, she had her wrestling gear in a different color scheme just in time before RAW started. She said thanks Sara, her mother's designer for her wrestling gear.

The color scheme for her wrestling gear was a bit of white, with black and yellow. To match CM Punk's wrestling gear of course.

She heard a woman's screaming and she peeked her head out, opening the door enough for her head to fit. She found Kane walking towards Eve, who was in fear trying to crawl away from the big red machine. "Once's I'm done with you, Ivy is next."

It was a good thing that Kane didn't noticed her, because when Kane was about to raise his hand on her, Abigail just saw a flash of blur coming right at Kane. The man kepted attacking Kane, hitting him with a steel chair.

"You stay away from her! You hear me?"

To Abigail that sounded like...

"JACOB!" Abigail yelled out to him. She ran to him, but stopped when Jacob Cass held out his arm to stop her. Then once he got a clear view of Kane, he hit him with the steel on the head once more, making him fall down on the floor.

"Ivy, take Eve and get her out of here!" Jacob yelled out at her.

Well, Abigail wasn't going to tell him twice to do just that. She grabbed Eve by the wrist and took her anywhere that was away from Kane.

"What in the hell is going on?" She could hear Randy Orton's voice, looking concerned at the two Divas, who where just running up to Randy. "Uncle Randy!"

Before she had the chance to tell him what was wrong, another yell came out. This time it was Jacob's voice. He got thrown against the wall by Kane. Randy, Eve, and Abigail saw this, which made Abigail turn to Randy, "Kane is going after Eve and me! You gotta help, Jacob!"

And that was more of a reason to go after Kane. Randy ran towards Kane and attacked him as well, trying to keep him off of Jacob Cass.

"HEY! HEY! KANE! RANDY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The voice of the COO, Triple H, could be heard as referees and securitys came rushing into the scene, some of them helping Jacob Cass up.

Abigail held Eve close to her and kept her eye on Kane to make sure that he wasn't going near her or Eve. She wasn't going to fight him, but she is WWE's Speeding Bullet and she could run like it too. Triple H stepped infront of the ladies as he looked on at the three men.

"If you two are going to fight, then do it in the ring. Kane, if you get anywhere near these two," He pointed at Abigail and Eve. "...I'll make sure John Cena gets requested match at the Elimination Chamber Pay Per View."

Kane stared at the COO with an evil smile on his face. "By all means, Mr. COO, please enlighten me on what kind of match did John Cena said?"

Triple H glared at him back, not scared at his evil smile he placed apon of everyone here who stared at him. "It's a Ambulance match."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Monday Night RAW we are live from Oklahoma City, Oklahomaand tonight plans have changed for the Diva's match." Cole said, letting King continuing where he left off.<p>

"Yeah, we have been told that Eve won't make it to the 8 diva tag team match, because of that now its a Battle Royal for the number one contender at the Diva's Championship in the Elimination Chamber." King finished. Right away the two men and the WWE fans heard Randy Orton's theme play.

_'I hear voices in my head! They council me! They understand! They talk to me!'_

The WWE fans cheered for the angry looking Randy Orton, who made his way to the ring ready to face against Kane right now. He didn't like the fact that Abigail and Eve were one of Kane's targets to make John Cena embrace the hate. Abigail was like a niece to Randy ever since he saw her as a little baby.

"Come on, Kane!" Randy yelled out.

Like if it was on cue, Kane's theme hit and flames bursted out from the stage. After than Kane came from backstage to the ring. The two men faced each other, not scared once they gave the other glares before the bell rang to start.

"I am going to tell you once, Orton. Get out of my way." Kane said, with a deadly tone in his voice.

"Why don't you make me?" Randy replied back to Kane, with the viper look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sure, CM Punk was a little late to Monday Night RAW, but he never knew that Kane was about to attack Eve and almost went after Abigail once he said he was done with Eve. Once he got all the news from Sheamus, he was running like if his life was on the line trying to look for Sheamus's locker room. Eve wasn't there, because she already left the building before CM Punk arrived.<p>

The door to Sheamus's locker room was soon opened by CM Punk. The first person he talked to was Abigail. "Abby! I came here as soon as I could."

Abigail still didn't look to happy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Randy is facing Kane, Phil." She said worringly. CM Punk turned his attention to the TV infront of the three and saw the match being held. Randy Orton vs Kane.

CM Punk grabbed a steel chair and placed to next to Abigail. He sat there and watched the match taking place at the moment. His arm was around Abigail's shoulders just to let her know that he'll be there for her.

"Randy is a strong fighter, Abby." Sheamus said, causing Abigail to look at him. "I know. He teamed up with my dad before I came to the WWE."

"Then what are you worried about?" He asked.

"I'm worried of what Kane is going to do next." She said, turning back to the TV infront of them, seeing Randy Orton and Kane brawl against each other.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the match...<em>

As Randy set up for the RKO, Kane was trying to force himself up. When he turned to Randy, he held his head about to use the RKO when Kane pushsed him away from him. Randy was send to the turnbuckle infront of him, but he stoped as soon as he was faced infront of the turnbuckle. When Randy turned Kane, Kane grabbed him by the throat ready to put him into a chokeslam.

Once he landed on the chokeslam and went for the pin.

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang and Kane's theme hit as the winner of the match. However, Kane wasn't done with Randy just yet. He picked him up into the postion of the Tombstone Piledriver, just to make sure that he was already down and to stop him from getting what he wants.

When the WWE fans cheered and when Kane turned to the stage, he saw John Cena running towards him. Kane just got out of the ring and left within the crowd, letting John Cena yell at him as he left within backstage. After a few mintues of John watching as Kane left, he walked back to Randy and see if he was alright.

* * *

><p>When Sheamus, Jacob Cass, Abigail, and CM Punk raced down the hallway to look for the medical room where they heard that Randy Orton was located. Once they arived there, they saw Randy holding an ice bag on his neck area. Randy just looked up and saw the three walking towards him.<p>

Abigail gave a small hug to Randy, making sure that she didn't hurt his neck. Jacob Cass lightly patted him on the back, letting him know that he still stayed strong out there.

"Kane really did a number on you." CM Punk said.

"Well, he didn't take me out that's for sure." Randy answered back at him, almost having to glare at him.

"What happened to Cena, fella?" Sheamus asked Randy.

Randy let out a low growl. "By the time John came to the ring and let Kane run off, he left the arena when the referees arived."

All of them remained silent when Randy talked about Cena. Kane is really getting into Cena and sooner or later, he's going to let it all out. Abigail knew it and everyone else knew it.

"Thanks for saving me and Eve, Uncle Randy..." Abigail said only for Randy could hear. Both Sheamus and CM Punk wanted to hear what she said, but instead let the two hug each other again.

"No problem, kiddo." Randy smiled at her, rubbing her hair with his hand like if she was a little kid.

It was really hard to do that since Randy Orton is on Smackdown and Abigail was on RAW. Thankfully that Randy was just there at the right moment at the right time. She was glad that Randy was just as laid back and relaxed than he is before. Sure, the old Randy was still nice to her when she was just a little girl. Thats because he thinked of her as family. She didn't see him that much since she was always with her grandmother a lot. Even as a little kid, she understood why he was so busy in the WWE. She didn't tell anyone this but she was her favorite uncle she had, even he wasn't really his uncle.

"Okay, calm down Adam. I know your mad."

The group of five turned to Jack, who was on his cell phone right now. It seemed that he was talking to someone over the phone, but once he said 'Adam' right away he knew who it was.

"Don't tell me thats..." Abigail rubbed the back of her head, not sure if she really wanted to talk to her father.

"Jack, is that Edge?" Randy asked Jack while holding the ice pack on his head. Jack responded with a nod on his head.

"Oh boy..." Abigail then face palmed her head, with the other hand holding on to CM Punk's hand and kissed on one side of her head.

"Let me talk to him."

"Sure. Okay, Adam? Randy wants to talk to you. Yeah, he's right here." Jack gave Randy his cell phone. With one hand he held the ice pack on her back and the other holding on the the cell phone talking with Adam Copeland AKA Edge.

_"Randy, what in the hell happened?" _Edge said, trying to calm himself down.

"From what I just heard from Sheamus is that Kane is been running around looking for Eve and Abigail, so Cena can embrace the hate." Randy responded back. He heard a sigh from the Rated R superstar.

"Adam?"

_"I'm here Randy. First of all, I don't want my daughter going near Kane. Both of us know what he's capable of." _With that statement, Randy nodded. _"Second of all, have you heard from Jay yet?"_

This time Randy responded with a 'no'. "Sorry, Adam. I didn't. Not since he's out of action now."

_"Let's see if I can get a hold of him. Can I talk to Abby?" _Randy handed the cell phone to Abigail. "Your dad wants to talk to you."

Abigail grabbed the cell phone and answered with, "Hey dad."


	13. Snuka vs Copeland

Snuka vs Copeland

_"Abby, are you okay?" _Edge asked, really worried about his own daughter right now.

Abigail nodded and answered, "Yeah dad. I'm fine." She rolled her eyes.

_"Abby. Don't roll your eyes." _Edge said, like if he knew that Abigail rolled her eyes. She blinked, "You need to stop doing that." She can hear a laugh through the cell phone from her father.

_"Sweetie, we're like twins. You basicly look like my female self when I was younger, just with red high lights." _He said, chuckling. Abigial didn't thought about that...did she really look like her father?

_"Anyway, I don't want you to go near him. No matter what he does to make you go near him. If he comes looking for you, find someone to protect you." _He said seriously.

"Don't worry dad. I got that already covered." She said, flashing a smile at CM Punk, who waved at her back. _"If this keeps up then..."_

Before Edge could answer, Abigail widen her eyes. She already knew what he was going to say. "No, dad! You can't come back!"

This caught the attention of Sheamus, Jacob Cass, Jack, CM Punk, and Randy Orton. "Abby, what did he say?" Jacob asked. Abigail held out her hand, telling him to wait a moment. "Dad, I don't want you getting paralyzed or even worse! Your neck is still busted..."

At that time, everyone knew what was going on. Randy rolled his free fist into a ball. Randy knew that a parent always protects their child, but even with a broken neck? He had to hand it to him if he was really going to do it.

_"What else I'm I going to do? Watch my daughter get chokeslamed by Kane? I'm sorry. If push comes to shove then I'll go out there and beat him myself." _

At this point, Abigail was really getting angry with her father. That was something she rarely did, since they got along well. "Dad, I will be damned if I let you out there! Besides, do you want to show up at the Hall of Fame with a broken back like Zack?" She yelled out in anger.

Everyone remained silent, even her father felt silent like if he didn't know what happened to Zack Ryder. _"Abby...What happened to him?"_

Edge knew Zack back when he and Curt Hawkins helped him back at Smackdown. Abigail wanted to say something about her best friend, but words couldn't form to her mouth. CM Punk placed a hand on Abigail's shoulder and said, "Abby, let me talk to him and see if I can get him to reconsider your father coming out here. You should get ready for commentary with Jerry and Cole. The diva's Battle Royal is about to start." He pointed at the TV behind the group.

She nodded and kissed CM Punk, waving goodbye to everyone then her dad on the cell phone. Then he gave it to CM Punk and left the medical room. She quickly ran to CM Punk's locker room, placed her wrestling gear on and got out of the locker room. She ran when she heard her theme hit in the arena.

* * *

><p>'Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free? I am all, I am all of me!'<p>

Even though Abigail was slightly late to her entrence, that wasn't even noticed much when Abigail came out from backstage with the Diva's Championship around her waist and the WWE fans cheering for her.

"Ladies and Gentlement, please welcome the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"

Abigail raced down to the commentary table and sat next to King, not in the middle of King and Cole. "Ivy, thank you for joining us here tonight." King said, offering to shake Abigail's hand.

"No problem, King." Abigail shoke his hand and sat down, watching the diva's battle royal front view. She grinned when she heard Beth Phoenix's theme and saw her came out from backstage to the ring. When she got to the ring, she stared at Abigail and the Diva's Championship. The shinny belt was laying carefully on the corner of the commentary table and when Abigail patted at it, Beth grinned at her then turned to the stage where it played Kelly Kelly's theme.

"Ivy, you and Beth Phoenix shared grinned with each other. Is there respect between you two?" Cole asked.

She didn't turn to Cole, but she answered anyway, "Of course, Cole. At the Royal Rumble was a great match and even greater when I won this butterfly," She patted the Diva's Championship again. "...I wouldn't mind having another match with Beth again."

Abigail saw Kelly Kelly in the ring, but then as soon as she got in the ring she got attacked by Beth Phoenix. Abigail was about to get up and save Kelly when Tamina's theme hit, but not only she came out, but she came out with Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn. The three of them ran to the ring and stood behind Kelly.

Abigail sat back down with Cole saying, "Once the bell rings, it will be every Diva for themselfs."

"Yeah, Cole. Although, it'll be smart for a group of divas to get rid of another diva to make things a lot easier in the brawl." Abigail said. King nodded at her, "That's true, Ivy. Like the Bella Twins who seem to work together in these types of matches."

"And speak of the devil!" Abigail yelled this out when the Bella's theme hit and came out with Natalya and Rosa Mendes. The four of them ran to the ring and attacked Tamina, Alicia Fox, and Kaitlyn. The bell ring and soon enough all of the diva's began to brawl with each other.

_Later on in the match..._

The last ones remaining were Tamina, Natalya, and Beth Phoenix. Abigail got to admit, this was one good match up so far and one of those Diva's are going to face her at the Elimination Chamber. She saw Beth and Natalya trying to double team Tamina. Tamina super kicked Natalya first and quickly moved out of the way from Beth Phoenix. Natalya got angry and stood up, running towards her. Tamina ducked down, letting Natalya fall out of the ring on her own.

Natalya was pissed off now that she was out of the Battle Royal. She grabbed Tamina's leg and yelled at Beth to attack her and throw her off the ring.

That was Abigail's cue to leave the commentary table and run at Natalya. When she turned to Abigail and speared her to the ground. She quickly stood up and looked at Tamina, letting her get on with the match at hand. Beth started to punch Tamina, but Tamina fought back and layed down a clothesline to her. She got on the top rope and jumped up, doing a Diving splash on Beth Phoenix. She then threw Beth Phoenix out. The bell rang and the referee raised her wrist as the winner of the match.

"The winner of this match and the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Tamina Snuka!"

As Tamina's theme hit, Abigail went back to the commentary table and get back her title. She placed it around her waist and clapped for Tamina with a smile on her face. She yelled out to her, "I look forward to our match, Tamina!"

She heard what Abigail said and nodded at her as she watched Abigail leave the ring with the Diva's championship. Indeed, both women were looking forward to their match at the Elimination Chamber. Only one was going to walk out of there as champion.


	14. The Debate

**HealingWinds Notes: Its official. I'm making Vickie a diva since she doesn't wrestle that much as a manager for Dolph.**

* * *

><p>The Debate<p>

After hearing the news about Eve getting a broken nose, which in told, Josh Matthews told her about this, Abigail arived back at CM Punk's locker room, where she was meet by Sheamus, Jacob Cass, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. She waved at them and asked, "Did you guys get my dad out of this?"

"Yeah. We promised to look after you 24/7 and a least two of us should look after you while we're traveling. I think she can come over to Smackdown with me and Sheamus." Randy said smiling at her.

"I haven't seen Uncle Jay in a while..." Abigail said slowly, rememering a person who is like a uncle to her, Christian.

Yeah, she hasn't seen Christian in a while since her last day of appearing to FCW. Christian was the one who picked her up from FCW and traveled with him for her first debut for RAW. After that, she haven't seen him then.

"Well, at least Kane will be away from you. I'll leave Randy and Sheamus to you for Smackdown." CM Punk said, hugging her.

"Hey, Punk. Don't you have that debate about the Elimination Chamber?" Jacob asked him.

"Oh yeah!" CM Punk only clapped once and looked at Abigail. "Wanna come? If Vickie is going to be with Dolph, then it'll be fair for you to go with me." He offered. Abigail nodded at him and left the locker room. Leaving the others to watch the debate from the TV in front of them.

It looked like Abigail wasn't the only one late to something, but the debate didn't start yet. In the ring, each superstar that was in RAW's Elimination Chamber match had a podium. Dolph Ziggler with Vickie, R-Truth, the Miz, Chris Jericho, and Kofi Kingston were waiting on CM Punk.

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'_

In the video that played CM Punks theme, now it had scenes and clips for both CM Punk and Abigail who were now a team together. This was decided before this episode of RAW started. They have yet to pick a name for themselfs. For now, the two walked down the ramp and to the ring where CM Punk stood infront of his podium and Abigail stood next to CM Punk.

Chris Jericho was look at the two the whole time then shoke his head at Abigail, like if she did something to disappoint him.

Abigail saw this and growled at him, but didn't do anything about it.

"Sorry I was late guys, now that we're here lets get this started!" CM Punk shouted out, then letting the crowd to cheer in reply.

King, who was in the ring and host of this debate, nodded at him and said with the microphone in hand, "Alright! Since CM Punk finally made it here I think its time to start this first ever Elimination Chamber debate started!"

The WWE fans chanted 'CM Punk!' over and over again. It sounded like they wanted CM Punk to go first. King picked up on that and looked at CM Punk, "I think we should start with CM Punk," The WWE fans cheered once more, even louder this time. "...now Punk, since you are the only champion in the chamber match the odds are stacked against you. What makes you think that you can walk out of the chamber match and still holding the WWE Championship?"

Before CM Punk would even say anything at all, there were boo's filling up the arena. That could only mean one thing...

John Laurinaitis came out with David Otunga with a smile on his face. Abigail face palmed her face, remebering now that Laurinaitis had saved himself from being fired from his job as Interm RAW GM.

"Boooooo!" CM Punk and Abigail shouted out at the same time.

Laurinaitis ingored CM Punk and Abigail saying, "Before CM Punk can answer I would like to thank the Board of Directors for letting me keep this job as Interm GM of RAW! And I would like announce a huge match right now! I think everyone would like to hear this."

He paused for a bit to let the WWE fans in suspense. He said, "Since Ivy and Vickie Guerrero are here, there will be a 8 person mixed tag team match at the main event! It will be Dolph Ziggler, Chris Jericho, the Miz, and Vickie going against the Diva's Champion Ivy, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, and the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

King looked a bit shoked as Laurinaitis waved goodbye to the crowd and the arena to backstage. "Wow, well thank you Mr. Laurinaitis!"

Abigail however, felt pumped up for the mixed tag team match! She got to team up with CM Punk again, but with R-Truth and Kofi too! She was good friends with both superstars so she didn't felt uncomfortable with either of them in this match.

"Now Punk, I think we were talking about how the odds are not in your favor in the chamber match." King repeated.

CM Punk nodded at him, "Well thank you Jerry! I will like to say 3 things right now! The first of all, to you!" He pointed at the crowd. "I give my word that there will be no violence in this debate!" The WWE fans booed at this statement. They did wanted to see violence! This got a chuckle out of Abigail.

"I'm trying to have a classy debate here. The second thing I want to talk about is Snicklefritz back here," He pointed at backstage where the Interm RAW GM already headed. "...aka Mr. Clownshoes. I want say congrats on somehow trying to save his job as Interm RAW GM, but you know what Ivy?"

"What do I know, Punk?" Abigail asked though the microphone.

"He's still Interm, so what that means is that he can still be replaced once someone else does a better job then him." CM Punk stated to Abigail, who nodded at him. "I know for a fact that Laurinaitis did a lot of begging, so congrats Johnny!" He said quickly looking back at the stage then at King.

"The final thing I want to say is why I'm I going to win, Jerry?"

King nodded at him.

"Its simple really. Its because I'm the best wrestler in the world." As the WWE fans cheered at that simple statement with Chris Jericho staring at CM Punk, King spoke out, "Okay, Dolph Ziggler! You're next!"

Oh boy...

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" It always bothered Abigail that how in the world can she annoy a crowd like this so fast!

"Before Dolph Ziggler makes his statement- Excuse me!" She yelled out, not finishing her sentence. She looked at King and said, "Jerry, I think there should be no booing allowed!"

"I think Vickie shouldn't be here at all." The fans cheered on Abigail as a reply to agree with her. She looked at Vickie with a playful face. "Just sayin'!" She held her hands up as Vickie grew angry at her.

"Everybody knows that I'm a better wrestler than CM Punk. I'm better than everyone in the ring and the crowd here. That's kind of my deal, expect I back it up every single night. There is people like R-Truth who don't even know which state we're in now."

Everyone turned to R-Trtuh, but him. He turned to Dolph with a shocked look on his face. "Is that right?" Dolph nodded at R-Truth.

_'What?'_

"Well if I'm electied..."

_'What?'_

"...The first thing I want to do."

_'What?'_

"Is trade Vickie Guerrero..."

_'What?'_

"...and Dolph Ziggler."

_'What?'_

"To Smackdown. For Hornswoggle and a box of spiders." R-Truth said with this plan look on his face. Abigail leaned against the ropes almost laughing at his words.

Dolph raised his eye brow and said, "We're not running for office, you idiot! Do you even know what we are talking about? King!"

"Hey, Dolph! Relax and let R-Truth finish." King said, letting R-Truth finish his speeh.

"Thank you, your honor!" R-Truth nodded at King, causing Dolph to yell out 'What?' and the WWE fans to laugh.

"As I was saying, If I'm elecited..."

_'What?'_

"I'll make it legally required..."

_'What?'_

"...to shout 'What'."

_'What?'_

R-Truth looked at the crowd. "Don't 'what' me!"

_'What?'_

"Okay, 'what' me!"

_'What?'_

"In every line of the pledge of allegiance!" R-Truth stared at the crowd once more, then saying, "Now back to the issue at hand..."

_'What?'_

"The box of spiders. You see? I will take that box of spiders..."

_'What?'_

"I will stomp them!"

_'What?'_

"And I will put them in a blender and going to make my grandma ma favorite..."

_'What?'_

"...Spider stew, which is high in protein and low on carbs."

_'What?'_

"And my running pal little Jimmy," He looked down like if he saw 'Little Jimmy' right beside him when there was nothing there. "...He will watch me gulp down the Spider stew. That will give the energy I need to beat everyone and become the new WWE champion."

_'What?'_

"God bless little Jimmy," Again he looked down at little Jimmy and then placed his hand over where his heart is. "...and god bless the United States of America!"

Both CM Punk and Abigail placed their hand where their hearts are, joining R-Truth of pleaging the United States of America. "Thank you, R-Truth for that wonderful speech at the end. Let's go with the Miz next."

"Miz, you were in the main event at last years Wrestlemania..." King was going to finish when Miz interupted him, "Correction, King! I WAS in the main event at last years Wrestlemania! I made history when I retained my title not once, but twice! That's why last years Wrestlemania was such a success!"

The WWE Fans chanted 'You suck' at the Miz. "You know what? You want to talk about the Elimination Chamber? Let's talk about the superstars at the Elimination Chamber! Kofi Kingston is an after thought!" He pointed at Kofi.

"R-Truth is insane and little Jimmy should take his spot!" He pointed at R-Truth.

"CM Punk is going to cumble faster than the cookie cream of his ice cream bars," This caused to get a chuckle out of CM Punk. "... and Ivy just got really lucky when she won the title against Beth Phoenix!"

"Excuse me, you obnoxious jackass? Got lucky?" She yelled at him with the help of the microphone. The 'Oooo's filled up the arena after Abigail said that. She really hated when someone told her that she got lucky or was a fluke when she won something when she really worked hard on something she did.

"What did you just say to me, you twerp?" Miz yelled at her, not taking the insult very well.

"I said your an obnoxiuos jackass!" She was about to go up to him and yell at him some more when CM Punk grabbed her arm and pulled her back with him.

"Hey, calm down." He whispered in her ear.

The stern look on her face was there, but she stayed put where she was. CM Punk looked at him and said, "That's really cleaver, smartass."

The Miz ingored CM Punk and looked at Chris Jericho, "You want to know why I talk slowly, Chris? So you idiots could understand what I'm saying! How I am a 'wannabe' when I won the main event at Wrestlemania! You think your the only one who wears a suit around here? Now read my lips! I am the Miz and I'm-"

"You know? Why don't you just shut up?" Kofi yelled at him, finally got the Miz to shut up.

"I'm an after thought? I'm sure most of people in the ring would agree with you because I've been over looked for far too long! That's okay though! That's the beautiful thing about the Elimination Chamber! I might be just in there as an after thought, but I might end up winning as the new WWE Champion!" Kofi declared to everyone in the ring.

"Well then...that just leaves us with Chris Jericho. Jericho, your up next!"


	15. She wants to fight! NOW!

She wants to fight...NOW!

"It's obvious that I'm surrounded by wannabes in this ring, but I want all of you to quiet down because the true best in the world at what I do is about to annunciate. You want facts? Here's a fact, there isn't a human being on this planet that has won more Elimination Chamber matches than me. There isn't a human being that has eliminated more superstars than me. The last time I was in a chamber match I walked out the World Heavyweight Champion." He reminded everyone, while keeping an eye on CM Punk and Abigail.

"Let's be honest here. My list of accomplishments out weights of you five wannabes!" Chris Jericho yelled out.

Abigail counted the superstars that she thought that Chris said that they were wannabes, even herself. 6. Yet, he said five...Chris didn't count Abigail as a wannabe? After all, she is trained by him, so she thought that she was a wannabe too.

"That brings me to you, Punk." The eyes of Chris stared at CM Punk, who had his head turned away to the crowd.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you boy." The 'Oooo's soon can be heard again, but that still didn't make CM Punk look at Chris Jericho.

"Well, Punk! Might as well give me that WWE Championship because the master is going to claim what it his. Do you understand what I am saying right now?" CM Punk was now thinking about something else when Chris said that. Then he looked at Chris, "I'm sorry! Were you talking to me?" He pointed at himself.

"Sheesh, my bad. I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to a word you were saying. I was thinking about you getting elimiated in Dancing with the Stars at 7th place. What were you saying?" CM Punk asked.

"This entire debate is a joke, this crowd is a joke! No one desrves to be out here and no one knows what they are taking about! I need 15 mintues of my life that I can't get back!" The crowd boo'ed at his resonse to this debate.

"Dolph! I will not be talked down to a man named after Flipers!" R-Truth started to make this wierd noise that in his mind was related to what he said. Dolph Ziggler just had a 'what the hell' moment after that.

"Okay, guys. You all know that all of you will be in the mixed tag team match in the main event, so if you don't mind before you start fighting because I know it will end in violence, let me get out of the ring." There was a couple of laughs in the crowd when King said that. After King left the ring, Chris Jericho entered the middle of the ring and held the microphone that was in the podium.

"There is something I want to get off my chest. Ivy, please come over here." Chris said.

Abigail was confused on what he's trying to do, but walked towards her mentor and stood infront of him with the microphone on CM Punk's podium. Abigail quickly shot a glare at him. "What do you want, Chris?"

"Relax, Ivy. Unlike this obnoxious fool," Chris pointed to the Miz. "...I'm not going to insult you."

The Miz looked at him, "Really? Really?"

Chris Jericho ingored him then looked at the WWE Diva's Championship that is around Abigail's waist. "I can see that your the best out of the diva's in the locker room, because of that you follow the Chris Jericho way. Yet, you associate with this wannabe," He pointed at CM Punk. "...and not with me. You know that I'm the best in the world of what I do."

"The reason I follow the 'Chris Jericho way' is cause I admired what you do. I think that's why you didn't include me as a Chris Jericho wannabe. You trained me and you might think that because of you that I'm champion. Well, you might want to think again because I won this because of me!" Abigail said to the crowd and Chris Jericho.

"It was because of MY hard work to be trained by you and to out last every diva in the WWE! I'll do my very best to be the best Diva's Champion!" She yelled at him. A small smile on her face appeared now thinking about CM Punk. "Besides, you know damn well why I associate with CM Punk..."

With that she left the ring with Diva's Championship held up high as her theme played. CM Punk showed a smile at her when she left to go to backstage. He was going to go and follow her, but thats when Chris Jericho stopped him.

"Everyone knows that I'm the best in the world at what I do, Punk! These fools in the ring know it, the crowd knows it, even Ivy knows it!" He yelled out at CM Punk.

He grined at him and it was his turn to held out his WWE Championship up high infront of Chris Jericho. Chris kept the angry look on his face and turned around. Once he did, Kofi hit Chris with the Trouble In Paradise. He started yelling at him, saying that he won't be over looked anymore.

That's when Dolph Ziggler and the Miz started to attack Kofi. It didn't last too long when R-Truth and CM Punk went to Kofi's rescue. Both men attacked Dolph and the Miz, then threw him out the ring.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Abigail was just safely making her way to CM Punk's locker room. She stopped though, when she heard a female scream. From what her eye sight can see, she could see Beth Phoenix pushing Tamina against a wall. Natalya was with her the whole time.<p>

"You think you are better than me just because you won that battle Royal? No one is better than-" Beth got interupted when she got a punch in the face from Abigail. She came right to the rescue for Tamina.

Beth was about to fight back when Natalya held her back trying to get her away from the Speeding Bullet. "Beth! You and your best friend over there! I want you two in a tag match on Smackdown!"

"You're on, Ivy!" Natalya yelled at her, still holding back Beth. The Diva's of Doom soon left at the scene and that left Abigail to check on Tamina to see if she was okay. "You alright?" She asked.

She nodded, "You didn't have to save me."

"You're right. I didn't have too. I did anyway. I didn't want my challenger to lose because of those two idiots." Abigail said, meaning that the two idiots were Natalya and Beth Phoenix.

Tamina smiled at her and both women stood up. "Since you just changed Natalya and Beth, who is your tag partner?" Tamina asked her.

"Well, I want to ask you Tamina. You up for it?" Abigail asked, holding up her hand for an agreement.

"You bet." She shoke her hand agreeing to the tag team match. When the two saw CM Punk, R-Truth, and Kofi Kingston walking towards them, Abigail couldn't help that someone was watching them from afar. Tamina and Abigail said goodbye to each other, and the others left to CM Punk's locker room.

* * *

><p>Once the group of four was about to head inside the locker room, R-Truth suddenly got attacked. CM Punk, Kofi, and Abigail turned to the person behind them, who was Kane.<p>

"Get inside, now!" CM Punk yelled.

Kofi rushed Abigail inside the locker room and left her there with Jacob Cass, Sheamus, and Randy Orton. CM Punk and Kofi were left to fight off Kane. Abigail, who was already scared out of her mind yelled out, "Randy! Kane's back...!"

Randy growled and heard someones grunts and yells at the back. "Sheamus, Jacob, you two stay with her until I say its clear for her to leave!" He yelled as he let himself out of CM Punk's locker room. He saw R-Truth and Kofi laying on the ground, still moving, but CM Punk is currently fighting against Kane.

Kane pushed CM Punk to the ground as soon as he saw Randy Orton. He ran towards him, but Kane finally grabbed him and choked his neck. He then Chokeslamed him to the ground, leaving Randy Orton the third person to be laying on the ground because of Kane.

The door suddenly slamed itself open and Kane appeared at the door way. He would only have this twisted smile on his face as he entered the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abigail yelled at him. Sheamus and Jacob Cass stood infront of Abigail, ready for the fight to because theirs.

"You two want to get in my way? Fine. This will be easy and quick." After a step or to towards her and the two men, Kane felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Chris Jericho punching him on the face, despite his mask in the way.

"You step one foot infront of her, I swear I'll make your life a living hell!" Chris yelled out at him.

When CM Punk fully stood up with R-Truth and Kofi. He told both of them to go and get help. As they left, CM Punk joined Chris Jericho inside his own locker room. Both men turned behind him, hearing another mans yell.

"It's Cena!" Jacob yelled out.

John Cena ran his way towards Kane and clotheslined him. He dragged Kane out of the locker room and started brawling away from the locker room. Abigail feel to her knees as she started to breath heavily.

CM Punk and Chris glared at each other, then letting Chris walk out of the locker room. Then CM Punk quickly came and kneed down to hug Abigail. He could feel the tears drop down on his shoulders, telling him that she was finally showing that she was scared.

Everyone could hear the securitys and the referees heading their way to where the brawl taking place. They could also hear Cena yell out, "I'll finish you this sunday!"

Soon enough, Kofi and R-Truth made their way back to CM Punk's locker room as fast as they could.

"Phil, is she okay?" Kofi asked.

CM Punk nodded at him and rubbed Abigail's head when both of them stood up. Abigail soon then realised that there was that mixed tag team match she had to do...she stopped crying and rubbed her face.

"Hey." He smiled right at Abigail. "Our tag match is still up. You still want to go?"

Abigail nodded at him. "Yeah, but what about you, Truth, and Kofi?"

"Don't worry, Abbs. I'm still in this match, no matter what Kane puts me though. Although, Kane is going to get got by Cena that's for sure." R-Truth grinned at her.

"Same here, Abby. I'm in this match, but we'll understand if you don't want to fight because of Kane." Kofi said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...No. I WANT to fight. Now."


	16. Invincible

Invincible

"This mixed tag team match is set for one fall!"

_'The Truth has see me free!'_

The WWE Fans cheered R-Truth as he made his way to the ring. He waved at the empty space or little Jimmy, like if he was there. The next one who came out from backstage is Kofi Kingston as he made his way to the ring. He high fived R-Truth and waited for their two other partners to arive.

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of personality!'_

Besides the redness around Abigail's eyes, she headed out from backstage with CM Punk. They made their way to the ring and waited for their opponents.

_'So take your best shot, give it all you got! Come on! Bring it on!'_

Dolph Ziggler came out from backstage with Vickie with her in her wrestling attre. He entered the ring with her, watching the four infront of them.

_'AWWWWWSSSOOOOMMMMEEE!'_

The Miz's theme hit and the Miz came out from backstage. He was still mad that Chris and Abigail just insulted them. The crowd wondered if he and Chris Jericho were going to work together in this match.

'Break the walls down!'

Chris Jericho came out from backstage with the smug look on his face. He joined the Miz and Dolph Ziggler in the ring when they did. Kofi wanted to start off the match and the one to face him? Chris Jericho of course. Both men stood in the ring until the bell rang.

_Later on in the match..._

When Kofi and Chris desperately tagged in his their partners. CM Punk. Dolph Ziggler. Both men entered the ring and started brawling with each other. Outside of the ring, Chris Jericho started to leave his partner's behind. The Miz walked towards him before he had a chance to leave his team behind.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing? We have a match going on!" Miz yelled at him.

"I only want Punk! Don't get in my way!" Chris pushed him and kept on going backstage, leaving the Miz to stand there and watch him leave.

When CM Punk held the Anaconda Vise near Dolph's team is and near the turnbuckle, Vickie got under the top rope and tagged in Dolph Ziggler. The Miz soon saw this and got back behind the ropes, but it was already too late. The referee saw this and called in a tag, however CM Punk didn't need to tag in Abigail, since the women only fight the women.

Vickie started yelling at CM Punk after he let go of Dolph Ziggler. He covered his ears and asked, "Don't you have an off swich?"

While the two were talking and yelling, Abigail jumped on the tope rope and waited for the right moment to attack Vickie.

"I think you should worry more about, Ivy!" CM Punk yelled out and pointed at Abigail while she stood on the top rope. Abigail jumped and gave Vickie a Diving Clothesline. She went for the pin.

1..

2..

The Miz stopped the pin by grabbing Abigail's leg and pulled her away from Vickie. Abigail got mad by this, but before she was able to land any punches at the 'awesome' one, Kofi, CM Punk, and R-Truth went after him and Dolph and took them out. All that there was left is Vickie and Abigail.

When Vickie finally stood up, Abigail got ready to hit her with a spear. Vickie turned to her and that's when Abigail speared Vickie again getting the pin.

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang and Abigail's partners all entered the ring at the same time. CM Punk hugged Abigail and raised her wrist, meaning that their team won the match.

"The winners of this match, the Diva's Champion Ivy, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, and the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

Abigail's theme hit and everyone cheered on for her team in the ring. This very match told Abigail that she was ready for the Elimination Chamber this sunday, but even before that she had to face the Diva's of Doom this friday with her challenger. There was no way that Kane or anyone else is going to take her away from one of the most intersting matches in her career. Tamina Snuka vs Ivy for the Diva's Championship.

* * *

><p><strong>HealingWinds Notes: Well guys I thought I would end this story right here and let you decide in your mind who win or who would lose. In the mean time, I'll keep writing on my newest story, 'Birthday Chaos'. I don't know what I would do after that, but stay tuned for that. See ya!<strong>


End file.
